


Empty Heart

by TheNotSoGreatYuki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Floofy floof, Fluff, Lemons?, M/M, Other, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts and or Actions, Underfell Mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotSoGreatYuki/pseuds/TheNotSoGreatYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" </p><p>"Kids like you should be burning in hell." </p><p>"Dirty Brother Killer." </p><p>"Sans! I'm not any of those! I didn't hurt anyone!" But the skeleton wouldn't listen. Eye glowing blue, he raised his hand, taking your body with it. </p><p>"Sans! Please!" An evil, bone-chilling laugh echoed through the room. "You never change Y/N." And with that, you shot back down to the ground...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Name the Fallen Human

You glared at the mountain in front of you. It was there, you knew. It was there you would die. What with all of the pain you've endured from everyone on this godforsaken planet. Today, you finally snapped. Today... was your last day on earth. It didn't matter now what set you off. It didn't matter that your parent's left you because they wanted to live in Hawaii. It didn't matter that the only relative that could take you in was found dead on her floor.

None of that mattered. All that mattered now was the hike up the mountain. It was said that if you set foot on the mysterious Mt. Ebott, you never returned. Whether that was true or a myth was irrelevant. You had a rope with you just in case. If the mountain didn't kill you, you were determined to go with the alternative. It wasn't like anyone would notice your absence. As previously mentioned, your parents and all close relatives were gone, and you had never really talked much at high school. No one would miss you.

You trudged up the mountain face, your expression solemn. These were your final moments on earth, after all. After about a half hour of walking, you sat on the grassy floor to rest. Were you really going to do this? Were you really going to kill yourself? As you stood up, the ground rumbled under you. Your eyes widened in fear as the ground seemed to open up, like a demon opening it's mouth. And just like a hungry demon, the mountain swallowed you up.

As you fell, you couldn't help but think of all the things you never got to do in life. You never got to have a first kiss, or go on a date. You never got to show anyone the art you made, or read anyone the lyrics of the songs you wrote. You never got to get married, or hell, even have a boyfriend. You never got to have the joy of having a child of your own. Tears streamed down your face, as you suddenly realized that you wanted to live.

You closed your eyes and accepted your unfortunate fate. There wasn't anything you could do to stop it. And then you hit it. It felt softer than the ground. Maybe it was because you were already dead? Killed on impact, an impact that you didn't feel. You opened your teary eyes gingerly, unsure of what you wee going to see. It was dark. You moved to get up, feeling no pain from your fall. As you turned to look at where you landed, you smiled. Though it didn't make much sense for golden flowers, which is what you landed on, to flourish without any sunlight, the plants seemed to thrive in the inside of the mountain. Now, you knew this was the inside of the mountain because of one detail, and that detail was that there was a large hole about a hundred feet upwards. You fell into the mountain.

A thought echoed through your head, saying that you were just imagining all of this and that you had died from the fall. You didn't doubt it. As you looked around the cave-like room, you saw an opening that led out to a dark passageway. You didn't ever really fear the dark, instead seeing the blackness as comforting. So when you saw the dark passageway, you felt somewhat at ease. You turned and walked down this short, dark, passageway... coming to stop in front of a grassy spot that was for some reason in the light. Though, the light source was unknown.

At the foot of the grassy spot, there kneeled a furry boy dressed in a green and yellow sweater and blue pants. The boy looked up at you and frowned. His eyes were read and glassy, looking as though he had recently been crying.

"Who are you?" The boy's voice was soft and full of confusion. It took you a few seconds to realize he was talking to you. "I'm Y/N." Your voice shook a little, and you suddenly realized how close you were to breaking down on the spot. "Who are you?" You asked quietly. The boy stood up and held his hand out to you, a sad smile on his face. "They used to call me Asriel." You nodded and shook Asriel's hand.

"Nice to meet you." You seemed to be calming down as you shook hands with the small boy, who you realized looked somewhat like a goat. Ancient verses ran through your head from a storybook you read yourself.

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth... Humans and Monsters.  
One day, war broke out between the two races.  
After a long battle, the Humans were victorious.  
They sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell.

You looked at Asriel with a slight frown. "Are you a... m-monster?" Asriel looked a little startled by the question and shook his head no. "They call us that but we aren't! We would never hurt anyone! Please-" You quickly bent down and hugged the small boy, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Shhhhhhhh, shhhhh, it's okay Asriel. I know you aren't a monster monster." Asriel sniffled and hugged you tightly. The small boy was about as tall as your stomach, you noticed as you stood up again. You grabbed Asriel and hoisted him onto your shoulders.

"Do you wanna go explore with me?" Asriel looked slightly troubled, but you couldn't see it. "I dunno... people think I'm dead." Your eyes widened as you stopped walking. "What?" Asriel told you a short story about finding a small human on the bed of golden flowers, and how he led her to the castle. You learned that Asriel used to be the son of the king and queen of all monsters. Asriel then proceeded to tell you about Chara's plan to poison herself, and about how she died and Asriel absorbed her soul. It was a sad story, especially at the end where he told you that he died as well. You stopped him there, deciding it would be best to leave it at that. 

You began walking again after Ariel's story, and you soon came to a door with a puzzle. "Asriel, where is this?" Asriel's sigh echoed throughout the room. "This is the entrance to the Ruins."


	2. Meeting A Skeleton

Sometimes you used to wonder what it was like to have a real family... One that loved each other, loved you. Of course, those thoughts were always pushed away by some optimistic bullshit that said that your family did love you. Now that they left you, though, you could see the truth. They never loved you. They never wanted you. And you were fine with that... because you didn't want to be here either.

"Y/N?" Asriel asked as he sat on your shoulders. You shook your head to clear your thoughts. You were still standing in front of the door to the Ruins. "Oh, um, sorry. I spaced out. How do we open the door, Asriel?" Before Asriel could answer, the door opened itself. As soon as the door opened, a woman came out of it. The woman froze as she looked at the both of you. This woman was wearing a purple and white dress with a strange pattern on it. Her fur was a soft white, like Asriel's. And like Asriel, she was also a goat monster.

"A-Asriel?" Her voice was full of so many emotions. Hope. Fear. Worry. Happiness. Confusion. And so much more. "Mom?" Asriel's voice shook, and you imagined him to have tears in his eyes. Carefully, you lowered Asriel off of your shoulders and onto the ground. As soon as his little feet touched the ground, they ran forward into the arms of the goat woman. They hugged each other tightly, both of them crying. You stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do.

After a few minutes, the goat woman and Asriel seemed to remember you were there. The woman stood, a large smile on her face. "Thank you so, so much for bringing my son back to me..." You looked at her with a small smile. "I didn't really do anything... Miss?" The woman held out her hand and you shook it. "I am Toriel, my dear child. And you are?" You smiled at her wider. "I'm Y/N." The woman then led the both of you to her house, which Asriel seemed to not recognize.

As soon as the three of you got inside the house, Toriel turned to you and Asriel. "How did you... bring him back?" Toriel's voice sounded as though she didn't really want to hear the answer. You knew that she wouldn't. "I didn't..." You said in a soft voice. "When I fell, Asriel was waiting for me." Toriel nodded and looked towards Asriel.

"Do you remember what brought you back?" Asriel smiled and nodded. "Yeah." You both looked at Asriel patiently, waiting for him to tell you. "It was her." Asriel pointed to you. Your eyes widened. "W-What?" Toriel looked at you. "But I didn't..." Asriel smiled and took your hand in his. "When the soul of someone truly kind from the bottom of their heart fell, I appeared back from the brink of death. The dark side of your mind wouldn't shut up now... 'Someone truly kind?' It said with a sneer. 'You've never once been kind...'

"B-But I..." Toriel laughed and smiled. "Then you did bring my son back." You smiled, but it was definitely forced. However, you had enough practice now to make your smile look real. "I'm, uh, happy to have been of service." Toriel walked over to you and hugged you gently, completely catching you off guard. "Thank you." She whispered. You froze, unsure of what to do in this situation. When was the last time you had gotten a real, genuine, hug? Eventually, you hugged Toriel back with a real smile on your face.

As Toriel let go of you, you couldn't help but feel a little disappointment. You wanted to stay in the arms of the kind and loving goat-woman forever. Toriel smiled at both you and Asriel. "Now... who want's some butterscotch and cinnamon pie?" Now, don't get me wrong, you didn't have much of a liking for pie in the past... but Toriel's pie was probably one of the most delicious and heart-warming things you had ever tasted. You found yourself wising you could live with Toriel and Asriel forever. 'You don't deserve that, though.' The voice whispered venomously. 'They don't deserve the fate of having to be stuck with you...' You sighed. The dark part of your mind was right. You couldn't stay here.

After getting sleep in the children's bedroom in Toriel's house, you decided to head off. Toriel had showed you a door the day before. This door would take you to the rest of the underground. You did have a small talk with Toriel, who insisted now that you called her mother, and you both decided it would be best if you got moving. Toriel was very worried for your safety, warning you that monsters in the underground were unaccustomed to seeing humans and might attack you, but you assured her you wouldn't fight back and instead act until you could spare them.

Toriel told you of her ex husband's castle, and his want for a seventh human soul. You were to go to the castle and explain to him that if you both worked together, you could find a way to break the barrier without killing you or another human being. Toriel was scared to see you leave, as previously mentioned. She didn't want to see you leave and never return again, but you and Asriel had convinced her it was for the best. You were going to set things right.

Now, here you were, standing in front of the door that led to the rest of the underground. Your heart beat faster as you took one step towards it. The another. You carried a purple backpack on your shoulders, the backpack full of spider donuts, butterscotch cinnamon pie, spider cider, monster candy, and a few changes of clothes. You were ready. With a deep breath, you opened the door to the rest of the underground.

As soon as you stepped out of the Ruins, the freezing air nipped at your clothes. (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=186019222) You were not prepared for the freezing snowy landscape before you, and that fact was very apparent. As you walked down the snow pathway, you found yourself gazing at what looked to be a gate on top of a bridge, but as soon as you step towards the bridge, you hear a deep voice.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"


	3. The Innocent Cinnamon Bun

Your eyes widened. You only just left the Ruins and now you were in trouble? "Turn around and shake my hand." You slowly turned around, your entire body shaking. A hand was outstretched to you, the person who was talking hid in the shadows. The hand looked way different that a human hand, but then again, that was to be expected. You slowly reached out and shook the creature's hand, squeaking in surprise when a farting sound echoed from the hand. The creature was now in the light, and you could see that he was clearly a skeleton. And...not like a skeleton you saw in a science classroom either. This skeleton was about as tall as you, meaning that he was actually pretty short.

Upon closer inspection, you found that the skeleton was also wearing what seemed to be extremely casual clothing. A white t-shirt under a blue jacket with basketball shorts and pink house slippers. His attire was certainly  
out-of-the-ordinary. "Whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Always works." The skeleton grinned at you and let go of your hand. 

"Um... hi..." You said softly. You were obviously shaken up from the unusual meeting. The skeleton seemed nice enough, though. "Tibia honest kid, you look scared to the bone." You giggled a little, despite your wariness of the monster before you. He seemed pleased with himself. "My name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton." You smiled widely and winked at the skeleton. "And my name is Y/N. Y/N the Human." Sans laughed at your introduction. "So, kid-" "Y/N." You corrected him. Sans seemed surprised that you corrected him, but didn't say anything about it. "So, Y/N..." He looks at you and you nod. His grin widens. "Can I ask you for a favor?" You tilted your head in confusion. "yeah. Of course." You smiled softly, unsure of what he's going to ask.

"Can you talk to my brother? He's a human hunting fanatic, but he's harmless. Don't worry." You nodded. "Where is this brother of yours?" You heard stomps and suddenly a loud voice shouts next to you..."SANS!" You yelp and fall to the ground, the voice startling you. As you look up, you come face to face with another skeleton. Whereas Sans the Skeleton was around five feet tall, you swore this new skeleton stood at seven or eight feet. "OH MY GOODNESS! SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Sans looks behind you at a rock. "No, Pap. I think that's a rock." The other skeleton nods.

"Hey, Pap. What's that in front of the rock?" The taller skeleton's eye sockets widen. "SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Sans nods and smiles. "Yes." The tall skeleton, who you now assume to Sans brother, looks at you in shock. "I'VE DONE IT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!" As 'The Great Papyrus' rambled on and on about how popular he was going to be, you and Sans exchanged a wink. You faintly wondered how the skeleton winked. As you turned your attention from your thoughts back to Papyrus, you found yourself beginning to smile. Really smile. The dark side of your mind was quiet, and you that made you smile all the more.

After a few puzzles and frozen traps, you were in a final fight with Papyrus. You knew you couldn't hurt him, if not for your promise then for how innocent and sweet he acted. You made it through the fight by flirting and sparing Papyrus, but your HP, or as you thought of it, HOPE, was down to three. You had eaten all of your nice creams and bisicles. 

Papyrus ended up sparing you because of how much you 'genuinely liked him'. Which, you didn't mind. Even though you didn't care much for the skeleton romantically, you still did enjoy his presence. His happiness and innocence brought your mind away from the negative things and forced it into the positive things. You happily accepted Papyrus's offer to go on a date with him after the fight. 

The date was fun. At the end, it turned out that Papyrus didn't like you 'the way you like him.' You decided to joke with Papyrus a little bit and pretend to cry when he said he only saw you as a friend... but that ended up being a mistake as he started crying too, saying that he was a failure for not being able to reciprocate your feelings. As Papyrus cried, you couldn't help but feel angry at yourself for being the one that made him shed his tears.

Sans walked into the living room just as you had finally stopped Papyrus from crying. "What happened here?" Sans asked with a slight frown on his usually smiling face. You smiled awkwardly and Papyrus jumped up enthusiastically. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE AN IDEA!" You squeaked at his suddenly screaming voice, even though you should have been used to it by now. "W-What idea?" Papyrus turned to you excitedly. "I HAD TOLD YOU I'D HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST, DID I NOT?" You nodded, confused. "Yeah?" Papyrus smiled and scooped up his brother in his arms. "HERE HE IS. MY BROTHER, DESPITE HIS HORRIBLE PUNS AND LAZY ATTITUDE, HAS ALWAYS BEEN SECOND BEST COMPARED TO ME." Sans eye sockets seemed to widen and realization dawned on your face. "B-But, Pap-" "NO BUTS! YOU TWO WILL BE THE BEST..." Papyrus pauses to look at the dating book. "THE BET COUPLE EVER!"

You sighed in defeat, finding it impossible to argue with Papyrus. Sans seemed to be having that problem too. "WE SHALL COMMENCE THE DATING PROCESS! TO SANS ROOM!" Suddenly, you were scooped up into Papyrus's arms as well. Papyrus carried the two of you to Sans bedroom and kicked down the locked door. Sans flinched as you looked at the inside of his room. It wasn't bad... actually. A little bit of trash here, a dirty sock there... It was a lot better that some of the other rooms you had seen in your lifetime.

As soon as the both of you were set on Sans bed, Pap shut the door and locked the two of you inside. You sighed and muttered something that made Sans laugh... "Dating start."


	4. The Difference Between Dating and Not

Even after Sans stopped laughing, there wasn't much to do. In all honesty, you kind of liked Papyrus more than Sans. Though you met the shorter skeleton first, you spent more time with his taller, goofy, brother. "So, uh..." You tried to start a conversation, but couldn't think of anything to say. "What? Have nothing to talk about in that skull of yours?" You glared at him. "That wasn't even a pun." Sans chuckled lightly. "You're right. If it was it would have been more humerus." A laugh slipped past your lips. "Well that was pun-derful." Sans winked at you.

"Trust me, vertebabe, I have a lot more where that came from. A whole closet-full, really." You rolled your eyes at his nickname for you and walked over to his closet. An idea forming in your mind. "This closet?" Sans walked over to you and shook his head. You leaned your head into the closet and gasped loudly. "What is it?" Sans leaned forward to look into the closet, and you took the opportunity to push him in and close the door. "Now I've got a skeleton in my closet." You snickered.

"But it's my closet." Sans sounded almost like he was pouting. You rolled your eyes and opened the closet door, only to be pulled into the closet as well. The door somehow slammed itself shut, keeping you in the small space with the short skeleton. You were now in a very embarrassing position, fallen on top of man-made-of-bones with your nose touching where his nose would be if he had one. Your mouth was inches away from his teeth. "Um, I, uh..." You tried to think of something to say, heat rising to your cheeks. The skeleton under you laughed.

"Already trying to jump my bones? That's just sinful." You tried to push yourself off of Sans, only to have his boney hands wrap around your waist and pull you onto him more. "Are you sure you aren't the one trying to keep me in this closet, Mr. Skellington?" The name just popped into your head, you immediately thinking of Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas under you instead. "That's not my name, vertebabe. And, it was pretty obvious that you were falling for me." You frowned at his smirk. Then you heard it... footsteps. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and a very surprised Papyrus stood in the doorway.

"SANS! HUMAN! YOU HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SO FAR INTO THE DATING THAT YOU SKIPPED STEPS TWO AND THREE?!" Sans grinned. "Well, Pap... When I'm up to bat I always go for the homerun." You blush even more at his baseball pun and again attempt to push yourself off the cocky skeleton. "No! That is not what we are doing, Papyrus! I swear!" Papyrus looked from you to Sans and eventually peeled you off of him, which you quickly thanked him for, and then hid behind him.

Sans looked at you with a smirk. "You aren't scared of me now, are you?" You glared at him. "SANS... I DO BELIEVE THE HUMAN DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE YOU THAT WAY." Papyrus guessed. You nodded at Pap, and once he turned his head away from you, you stuck your tongue out at Sans. Sans laughed. "Well, that's rude." You couldn't help the smile that creeps onto your face at his words. After a few (loud) parting words, Papyrus left the room. You smiled and winked at Sans. "I hope you learned not to tease me." Sans took a few steps towards you, his grin on his face, as usual. "And what'll happen if I do?" You quickly run towards the door, yelling to Papyrus to help you. Sans immediately froze. "You play dirty, Ms. Y/N." You wink and give him a lazy, one-handed, salute. "Why thank you, Mr. Sans." And with that, you sashayed out of the room.

Sans P.O.V

 

Sans stared at your back as you sashayed out of his room. Just who were you? Every single time a person fell, in every timeline, it was Frisk. But, in this timeline, it was you. You, a seventeen or eighteen-year-old kid. Not only was Sans confused about that... he was also confused about the look in your eye. You seemed to not by there at times, having an empty and black stare. He also noticed that your smiles and even some of your laughs were forced. You were definitely different from Frisk.

Even though Sans knew that Chara could only posses Frisk, he still felt worried. Hell, even though you spared everyone so far, who is to say that you won't turn out to be a killer? Sans sighed. For the first time since he discovered the different timelines, he felt confused. He was treading on new territory, now. And, he had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next.


	5. Is It Normal To Drink Ketchup?

It was after you had gotten downstairs and sat next to Papyrus on the couch that you realized that the voice in your head had been quiet for awhile. But as soon as you realized it, it appeared again. 'Hey. Did you miss me, fatty? Hahaha. I'm just kidding... after all, you barely have any skin on your bony ass. Maybe you do fit in more with the monsters than the humans. At least you can pass for a skeleton down here, and no one would care.' A tear rolled down your face, and you quickly wiped it away so Papyrus wouldn't notice. 

After awhile of telling the dark side of your mind to shut the fuck up, you realized you were being watched. Cautiously, you looked towards the stairs, catching the eye of a certain short skeleton. You smiled at him brightly and waved, then turned your attention to the television set, seeing the robot star, Mettaton, on the screen. Pap looked immediately captivated on the TV show as Mettaton spoke. You smiled to yourself, thinking of how nice it was that Pap actually like liked someone.

You felt the spot on the right of you sink a little bit. Turning your head, you glanced at Sans. "Oh, hey... do you come here often?" Sans rolled the small white pinpricks in his eyes at your words. "Yeah, actually. I come here a skele-ton." He winked at you and you giggled slightly. But in all honesty, you didn't really want to laugh. Quickly, as soon as MTT-TV was over, you ran to the door. "I've got to go buy some bisicles and cinnamon buns, and then I have to keep moving. I'll see you two later."

Papyrus got up from his spot and hugged you. "I WILL SEE YOU LATER, HUMAN. DO NOT DIE!" You nodded at his words and laughed. "I'll try my hardest, Pap." Sans moved over to you and hugged you, surprising you. "Um..." Sans grinned wider and leaned his head towards your ear. "Thanks for being so nice to my brother." He whispered. "It really means a lot to know that he has you as a friend." You face heats up and you smile. "It's no problem, Sans. I'll always be here for both you and Papyrus." 'Always?' The voice in your head asked. You gave Sans your best grin and walked out the door into the chilly air. You were wearing something a little warmer, now. You even bought a jacket and scarf at the trading post. polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=186208404

It was a tough walk from the skele-bros house to Waterfall, but you made it eventually. As soon as you walked into Waterfall, you couldn't help but notice a stand that had a certain skeleton standing behind it. "Sans?!" You called out in uncertainty. "What? Haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before?" You nodded in confusion. "Fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks. I'm going to Grillby's, wanna come?" You nodded again. "Uh, sure... I guess." Your stomach growled in agreement and you blushed. "Well, if you insist, I'll pry myself away from my work." You roll your eyes, knowing full well he didn't want to work anyway.

Sans walks away from his stand. "Over here. I know a shortcut." You nod and suddenly Sans grabs your hand. For a second, it's almost as if you were flying. Everything is dark and cold. And in the next second, your on the inside of the bar in Snowdin you knew as Grillby's. "Fast shortcut, huh?" Sans said, noticing your surprised expression. "Y-Yeah..." You couldn't help stuttering. 

"Hey, everyone." Sans said as he greeted the entire bar. Sans must have been pretty popular, because ever single monster greeted Sans, including Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Grillby... but the two dogs just barked and Grillbz just waved. "Hey, Sans... weren't you here just a few minutes ago for breakfast?" Sans chuckled. "Nah, I haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour... you must be thinking of brunch." Ever monster just laughed, and a drum noise was heard in the distance. Sans turns to you, and you giggled quietly.

The skeleton gestured to the seats by the bar. "Here, get comfy." As soon as you sat down, a whoopee cushion went off. You looked at Sans apprehensively. Sans just laughed nervously. "Haha... whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats." You roll your eyes. "Uh, huh. Sure." After the whoopee cushion incident, you ordered fries, which had an entire bottle of ketchup poured on top of it. Sans, being the good skeleton he was, and not because he was at fault for your drowned French fries, gave you his instead.

You couldn't help but look at him in awe and confusion when he downed the entire ketchup bottle and all of the ketchup-drowned-fries. "I like ketchup." He explained. "I can see that." You said with a small giggle.


	6. The Tab

After your lunch with Sans, you stood up to leave. As Sans walked towards the door, he suddenly turned around. "Oh hey, can you foot the bill?" You sigh and turn around to pay Grillby, only to have Sans stop you. "I'm kidding, vertebabe. Grillbz, put it on my tab." You suspected that if Grillby had any eyes, he would have rolled them at Sans words. Grillby then proceeded to type a few numbers on the computer. You were curious to know how big the lazy skeleton's tab really was, so you took a peek. 

"Fourteen-million G?!" You nearly shouted as you turned to Sans. Sans shrugged nervously. You quickly turn to Grillby. "I solemnly swear to make him pay back every, single, piece." Grillby chuckled quietly. "You don't really have too..." You held up a hand to stop his barely audible words. "No, no. Sans the Skeleton needs to learn responsibility." Sans quickly turned to run, but you had a hand on his hood in seconds.

"Not so fast, bone-boy." Sans sighed in defeat as you marched him out of the restaurant. "Seriously? Fourteen million?!" Sans laughed shakily. He had a feeling you just might kill him. You grinned, knowing his thoughts exactly. "Oh don't worry, Sans. I won't kill you until you pay off your debt to Grillbz. Afterwards, though... you might not live very long." Sans eyes widened fearfully as you yanked him back to his house and sat him in front of Papyrus's computer.

"HUMAN?! SANS?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Papyrus asked as he sat on his amazingly cool racecar bed. You glanced at Sans angrily as you turn to Papyrus. "We are finding your brother a real job so that he can make enough money to pay Grillby back." Papyrus nodded in understanding. "THANK YOU FOR HELPING TEACH MY LAZY BROTHER WHAT RESPONSIBILITY IS, HUMAN. YOU ARE A TRUE FRIEND." Pap looked close to tears as he said those words. You quickly ran to Papyrus, still holding onto Sans hood so he couldn't escape. "Anytime, Pap. Anytime."

"Finally..." You muttered in an exhausted tone. Sans had finally picked a job with a decent amount of pay, though it was being a gardener for the king of all monsters, Asgore. You assumed Sans picked this job so you wouldn't know if he showed up or not, considering Asgore wanted your soul on a platter. "You do know I intend to be right next to you as you do your job, right?" Sans looked at you carefully. "How can you be right next to me in Asgore's castle. You do know he wants you dead, right?" You laughed. "Yeah." 'Good riddance, I'll say. The sooner he kills you, the better.'

Fingers snap in front of your face. "Oh... sorry. I'm just a little tired." Sans stared at you for awhile. "What?" You ask nervously. Sans sets a bony hand on your forehead and leans in close. You could feel the skeleton's breath on your lips. How did he breathe without lungs? And why? "You don't have a fever." You carefully take his hand off your head. "Yeah I mean I-" Sans look of pure concern caught you off guard. "You're feeling alright, right?" You nod. "Y-Yeah. Totally fine!" Your answer came too quickly, you realized. Sans looked at you suspiciously.

"Oh yeah! You need to read Pap a bedtime story!" You said in a slightly higher octave than usual. Sans looked at Papyrus, who looked just about ready to doze off. But, he still waited eagerly for his brother's bed time story. "Why don't you read it tonight, Y/N?" You looked at him, surprised he offered. "W-What?!" Sans turned to the nearly asleep Papyrus.

"Come on, Pap. Won't it be fun to have Y/N read to you, tonight?" At this, Papyrus jumps out of his bed and looks at you with pleading eyes. "PLEASE, HUMAN? I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO HEAR YOUR STORY!" You looked into Pap's hope-filled eyes and couldn't find the heart to say no. "Alright. Fine." Papyrus cheers and Sans chuckles, which you give him a death-glare for. "So, what do you want me to read?" Papyrus grins at you and sis back on his bed. "ANYTHING! YOU CAN EVEN MAKE UP A STORY!" You grin. There was something you were good at. Making up stories.

"Okay, Pap... I've got a special one for you..."


	7. Little Red Riding Hood, Retold and Revisioned

Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived alone... or nearly so. The girl did have parents... but they were never around much. Now this little girl, who in fact wore a red cape, was nicknamed Red. The girl, Red, had heard that her grandmother, who she visited quite often, had fallen ill. As the days passed after hearing the news, Red became increasingly worried. So, one night, she left her empty house to visit the old woman. To get to her grandmother's house, Red would have to travel through the woods.

Red quickly set off on her journey, holding a basket of treats for her dear old grandmother. Since Red had left her home at dark, the woods loomed before her darkly and ominously. She took a breath, more for courage than for anything else, and stepped into the woods. Now, these woods were not like any other woods, because of one vital fact. These woods were magical. It was said that sometimes you could hear the animals that lived in the woods talking. As Red walked along the path, she came into contact with many small creatures. The first creature she had met was a small, white, goat. This goat was sad and lost, looking for his mother. 

Red talked with the goat, getting as much information as she could. She learned that this goat's name was Asriel, and he was looking for a female white goat named Toriel. (As you told the story, you saw Sans eye sockets widen at the mention of Toriel and Asriel... did he know them?) After questioning the goat, Red scooped him up in her arms and began a search. Soon after, Red ran into a large but friendly female goat, who just so happened to be Asriel's mother. After reuniting the two, Red set off on her journey again. A few minutes after Red had left Toriel and Asriel, she felt eyes following her every move.

Red turned around when she heard a branch snap. She was terrified. Her legs shook, her arms quaked, and her hands felt numb. As she raised her eyes to look at the creature that had been following her, she felt surprise. Standing in front of her was a wolf. This wolf smiled at her, which only made her feel more uncomfortable. She decided to face her fate, but tried her best to plead for her life. "Please, Mr. Wolf..." She started, her voice cracking. "I need to find my grandmother's house. She is gravely ill." The wolf regarded her silently, smile still on his face. When the wolf licked his lips, Red felt the terror course through her veins. She waited for the wolf to pounce. But... the wolf never attacked.

"Dear Red Riding Hood..." The wolf began. His voice was quiet, but fierce. "I will not harm you, as you have done nothing wrong. Instead, I wish you safe passage on your journey. " As the wolf bade Red farewell, she couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped her lips. Again, Red set out on her journey. Not long after her encounter with the wolf, a bunny appeared. This bunny had never seen a human before, and was very excited. "Oh joy!" The bunny said in a loud, cheerful, voice. "A human!" Red listened to the bunny, learning that he was quite lonely. And so, red decided, that she would play with him. As Red and the bunny made their ways through puzzles and traps, the two became increasingly close.

"Red?" The bunny asked in a quiet voice, which was very unusual for his mostly loud persona. "Yes?" Red answered the bunny. The bunny looked at her sadly. "Are we... friends?" The bunny awaited her answer. Red smiled and hugged the bunny closely to her chest. "Of course!" She answered with a smile. "And even after my trip to grandmother's house, I will make sure to visit you every day." The bunny nodded enthusiastically, obviously happy with Red's choice. After playing with the bunny a little while longer, Red began her journey again. She walked for hours before her next interruption. As she walked to a bridge that would carry her over a river, she saw her friend, the bunny, and the wolf arguing. She watched in awe as the bunny stood up to the wolf, who made no move to hurt the smaller creature. Both animals noticed her around the same time.

"Red Riding Hood..." The wolf said in his quiet voice. "What a pleasant surprise." The bunny looked between Red and the wolf. "Do you know her, brother?" The wolf nodded. "Yes. I do." After Red and the wolf explained to the bunny how the two of them had met, and the bunny and wolf explaining that they were indeed brothers, Red and the two animals set foot on the journey for the final time. When the three of them reached grandma's house, Red entered. Upon entering the house, Red was struck with grief. But, though her grandmother had died, Red was still happy. And she was happy because of the friends she met in the woods. The end.


	8. I Didn't Mean To Make You Cry

As you finished your story, you looked up to see Sans and Pap's reactions. What you were not expecting was to see Pap crying his eyes out silently and Sans staring at you with a stunned look. You quickly hugged Pap to your chest and stroked his skull. "Hey... What's the matter?" You asked softly. Papyrus sobbed loudly, the front of your shirt being soaked by orange tears.

"Shhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh. It's okay." You cooed, still stroking his skull. Papyrus slowly stopped crying. It took you a few minutes of holding his silent body to realize he was asleep. After you laid the skeleton in his red racecar bed and pulled the covers over him, you looked at Sans. He was still staring at you. "Um... Sans?" You asked nervously. Sans eye sockets widened and he looked away. "Haha... sorry for staring, ki-" "Y/N." You interrupt him. His smile widens. "Y/N."

You walk over to him. "It's okay, bone-boy." Sans cheeks flush blue at your nickname. "Okay then, vertebabe." You nod at him approvingly and begin to walk out of Pap's bedroom. Sans stops you by grabbing your wrist. The feeling of his boney phalanges on your flesh made a chill run down your spine. His touch was so... foreign. "Hey, uh, am I right to assume that you were Red in the story?" Your eyes widen. "Oh, uh, I was kind of just making up a story..." Sans pulled you out of Pap's room, shut the door, and threw you into his room. You started to feel uncomfortable as Sans locked the door.

"How do you know Asriel and Toriel?" You backed up, unfortunately backing into a wall. Sans hands rested on either side of your head, his face inches from yours. "I-I met them when I first fell!" You closed your eyes and tried to push Sans away from you... to no avail. "You met Asriel?" Sans leaned in closer. When you opened your eyes and looked Sans in the face, you nearly gasped. The usual white pinpricks that rested in his eyes were gone, replaced with a blue light. Now, this blue light was only in Sans left eye... his right eyes completely dark. In the darkened room, he looked even more fearsome than usual.

"How do you know Asriel?!" Sans voice sounded angry. You tried once again to push him away from you, your fingers pushing against his sternum. He was scaring you, to say the least. Your legs quaked, your arms shaked, your voice wouldn't come. Tears even threatened to spill out of your eyes. Sans seemed to notice this as his pinpricks returned. "Hey, it's okay... I'm sorry for scaring you." He whispered softly.

Sans P.O.V

Sans felt like the scum of the world as he looked down at your shaking form. He went too far, and he knew it. Sans honestly didn't mean to scare you... but he didn't know how else to deal with you. And now that you were crying and cowering in front of him, he didn't want to question you anymore. "Hey, hey... Shhhhhhhh..." Despite not wanting to, you whimpered. Sans felt even worse. It was pretty obvious you were a pacifist... so that meant there was no reason for him to be mean to you.

"Y/N... Shit. I'm sorry." You shook your head, trying to convince him that you were okay. Suddenly, Sans hugs you tightly. You freeze, and Sans eye sockets widen. What was he doing? Why was he hugging you? Honestly though, when you relaxed and hugged him back, the thoughts of why he was doing this vanished from his mind. Despite his thoughts of suspicion and nervousness around you, he felt himself smile. He loved hugging you.


	9. When You Dream of Death

Once you had hugged Sans back, he seemed to tighten his boney arms around you. But, even though the hug felt good at first... you felt the emptiness in your heart take over. "I... uh... I'm going to sleep." You gently push Sans off of you and open the door to his bedroom. When you turn to look back at Sans, you freeze. He looked.... disappointed. You quickly turned away from him and left his bedroom. After setting yourself up on the couch, you closed your eyes and went to sleep.

You awoke in the boney arms of the one person you actually loved. You carefully turn yourself to face him, trying not to wake him up. He stirs, but only a little. "Cute..." You whisper as you kiss his soft forehead. You sometimes wondered if all bones were as soft and smooth as Sans', or if he just wore some kind of lotion. Sans eyes sockets slowly open. "Hey." You said nonchalantly. Sans grinned and pressed his teeth to your neck. "Morning, beautiful." You laughed and slowly untangled yourself from your skeleton boyfriend. You and Sans had been dating for a couple of months by now, and every single day was full of teeth kisses and hugs. You were definitely living the dream. 

"What do you think Pap made us for breakfast?" You asked Sans as you slipped on some clothes. Sans watches you with a smile before answering. "Oh, uh, spaghetti... probably." You nod in agreement as you pull on your pants. "You know, Sans... you could take a picture. I hear it lasts longer." These words brought a bright blue blush onto Sans' usually white face. "You know, Y/N..." Sans said with an ever-growing smile. "We cold always stay in bed for a little while longer." You laughed at Sans failed attempt. "Yeah right, bone-boy." 

After the two of you had gotten dressed, Sans led the way to the skele-bro's kitchen. You walked into the kitchen and froze. There was ashes and blood everywhere. You let out a scream. "Papyrus!" Sans looked from the kitchen to you with a scared light in his eyes. As you looked down at yourself, you realized your new clothes were covered in Papyrus's ashes. "Sans! Please believe me! I didn't have anything to do with this!" You said as you sobbed. Sans just shook his head, trying to convince himself he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. But then he saw it. In your hand rested a bloodstained knife. You killed Papyrus. 

"How could you?" Sans asked in a shaky voice. You looked from the knife in your hand to him. "No! Sans, it wasn't me!" You let go of the knife and took a step towards your boyfriend, but he took a step back. "Sans! I swear!" Sans shook his head, his left eye socket glowing blue. "Y/N! Don't you know what this means?" His voice was stilly shaky, and he sounded panicked. "Sans, please!" You pleaded. Sans shook his head. "Y/N! I have to kill you now!" Your eyes widened fearfully as you were lifted up in the air by an unseen force. "Sa-" But your words caught in your throat as a bone shot through your chest. The pain was unbearable. 

Tears streamed down your face, and blood streamed down your front. You tried to speak, but blood bubbled up your throat and burst out of your mouth. You saw Sans terrified and sad expression. Blue tears streamed down his face. He didn't want to kill you. He thought you were different. You closed your eyes. Deep down you always knew it would end this way. 

You shot up from your makeshift bed covered in sweat and screaming. Sans was down the stairs and by your side in a second. "S-Sans?" You whispered shakily. Sans nodded and tried to grab your wrist, but you yanked it out of his reach. Images of Sans lifting you up in the air with his magic and bones stabbing through you raced though your mind as you jumped away from him. 

"Sans, please! I didn't do it!" You screamed as tears ran down your face. Sans took a step towards you, and you backed away. "Please! I would never hurt you or Papyrus!" You yelped as Sans hands grabbed your shoulders tightly. "Sans!" You tried one more time. But, your pleads did nothing as Sans squeezed you tighter. And then suddenly, you were in his arms again. You struggled to get away from him, your heart pounding and mind racing. You were terrified. Was Sans going to kill you?"

"Y/N... Please." His voice was soft... and soon you stopped struggling. "It was just a nightmare, okay?" You nodded and just stood there rigidly. The images still plagued your mind. "Come on, Y/N. It's early... and we have to go back to sleep." You nodded again and just complied as Sans laid you back in your makeshift bed and hummed you to sleep.


	10. The Royal Scientist

After falling asleep to Sans humming, you woke up from a dreamless sleep. Though, this dreamless sleep wasn't bad at all. Though your eyes were nearly glued shut because of the tears, you still felt refreshed when you opened them. And when you did open your eyes, you turned around on your makeshift bed. And when you did this... you came face to face was a certain sleeping skeleton. You stared at Sans in awe. His eye sockets were somehow closed, and he wasn't really laying on the couch with you. Instead, he had his head laying on his arms, and the rest of his body sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the ground.

You couldn't help but grin at him as he shifted his head and grunted in his sleep. He looked different from how he usually did. More peaceful. Cute... almost. Your face reddened as you told yourself to stop being stupid. One, you just met the guy... skeleton... And two, you weren't supposed to have feeling for a skeleton! What were you supposed to say when you faced the entire human race? 'Oh hey, I'm sexually aroused by a skeleton. But don't worry guys, he's alive so having sex with him isn't necrophilia.' Yeah, right.

Sans eye sockets opened and looked at you with confusion. You grinned. "Morning, sleepy-bone." Sans yawned and poked your cheek. "Morning, beautiful." Your eyes widened. Normally, you would have flushed at these words... but you remembered these words from your nightmare. You immediately leapt up from the couch and told Sans to stay where he was. Sans nodded, still confused. You raced to the kitchen and threw open the door, only to find Papyrus cooking his special breakfast spaghetti. "MORNING, HUMAN!" Papyrus grinned.

You smiled in relief at Pap. "Moring, Papyrus." You looked at the ingredients on the counter as Sans stood up and walked beside you. You sighed in relief as you noticed they were normal ingredients. Papyrus noticed your sigh and turned to you. "IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, HUMAN?" You shook your head with a smile on your face. "No, everything's fine. I just couldn't help but notice there's no glitter or plastic dinosaurs in today's spaghetti." Sans chuckled a little under his breath and whispered. "You've screwed us now." You raised an eyebrow and looked at Pap. "HOW COULD I FORGET?!" Papyrus said in an overly emotional tone. You blink as Papyrus took out his other ingredients. "Shit..." You muttered as Sans chuckled again.

After taking a bite of the breakfast and nearly hurling it back up, Sans carefully ad quickly took all the spaghetti while Pap has his back turned and threw it away. When Papyrus turned back to face the both of you, he was extremely happy you both ate his spaghetti so quickly. Sans offered to take you to Grillby's for breakfast, but you declined. Eating greasy food every single day was not how you wanted to spend your life in the Underground. "Hey, uh, Y/N?" Sans said as you washed the dishes. "Yes?" You answered without looking at him.

"Do you want to possibly accompany me to Alphys' lab?" You looked at him and smiled. "Sure, as long as we can earn some money there. Your job for the king doesn't;t start until next week." Sans sighed and frowned, which looked very uncharacteristic on his skull-face. "Yeah.... That's partly why Alphys wants me there." You grin. "Good. We'll leave after I'm done then." Sans nodded. "Fine."

You stared up at the lab in front of you. You were happy Sans warned you about how hot it was going to be... so you at least came prepared. You wondered what this Alphys character was going to be like, considering what Pap said about her kind of intimidated you. "SHE'S REALLY SMART! THE KING HANDPICKED ALPHYS TO BY HIS PERSONAL ROYAL SCIENTIST" Or something along those lines. You got nervous just thinking about it.

Sans walked right into the building through the sliding glass doors, and you followed. Upon entering the room, you gasped. There was a whole bunch of interesting equipment in the lab... but what caught your eye was something unlike anything you had ever seen with your eyes. There was a giant screen. Usually, his wouldn't have mattered much to you, considering it was just a screen. But... you were on the screen. You winked, and the person on the screen winked. It was like a gigantic mirror. But... why would the royal scientist be watching you?


	11. Don't Worry About Me

You nervously stood behind Sans. What were you supposed to do? "S-Sans!" You hear a meek voice squeak. You see a yellow... dinosaur (?), run up to the two of you. The dinosaur gave one look at you, and then her jaw dropped. "O-Oh my gosh! T-This is! This is!" She pointed at you, and you had to stop the voice in your head from calling her rude. She wasn't being rude! She was being.... excited? Sans grabbed your arm and pulled you in front of him. "This is Y/N." He said as he gestured to you. You waved nervously. What if Alphys didn't like you? What if she wanted to kill you? Then again... you doubted that Alphys could kill anything.

"Um... hi?" You said in a soft and obviously anxious voice. "H-Hi!" Alphys smiled. She was probably anxious too. "I-I'm Alphys, the r-royal scientist." She extended her hand, and you shook it gently. "Hello, there. I'm Y/N... the human." Alphys smiled and adjusted her glasses. "I-It's so nice to f-finally meet you." Her smile was sweet and genuine, you realized. Even if Alphys could hurt you, you doubted she would. "Likewise." You gave Alphys you sweetest smile... but it was forced. You felt out of place here. Alphys didn't seem to notice your smile being forced, but Sans gave you a suspicious look. He knew more than he was letting on.

"I-I've been rooting for you! Even though m-my job used to be about me... being a-against you." You raised an eyebrow at Alphys. It did make sense that she was supposed to hate you, like all monsters did... but why is she suddenly rooting for you? You weren't anything special. Any other human that fell instead of you would have had the same role to play as you do now. So... why you?

"Thanks, Alphys!" You forced another grin. Alphys turned around suddenly. "Oh, Sans! I have to go to the b-bathroom. I'll tell y-you your job afterwards!" And with that Alphys left the room, turning suddenly to a room with a bathroom sign. Sans eyes immediately fell on you. "So, how did you like her?" Cue another forced grin. "She was great! Really sweet..." You felt Sans grow even more suspicious as he looked at you. He took a few steps forward. "What are you hiding?" Your eyes widened as you stared at Sans. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" You took a few steps back. "You're lying." Sans stated. He moved closer. "Lying about what?" You countered, taking a few steps back.

"Something's going on with you." Sans took a few steps forwards, and you moved back. Your back hit the wall, and you got a sense of deja vu. Sans hands trapped you once again. "Nothing is going on with me." You said defiantly. Sans wasn't going to scare you, again. "You-" Just then you heard a squeak of embarrassment. You looked over Sans' shoulder, seeing Alphys and her bright red face. "S-Sorry for interrupting!" You silently thanked her for showing up and gently pushed Sans off of you.

"Don't worry, Alphys. You weren't interrupting anything." Alphys nodded quickly, her red face more than visible in the laboratory's lighting. You walked over to her and patted her back, as she seemed to be criticizing herself for interrupting you. "It's okay, Alphys! Really!" You whispered softly. Alphys nodded again. "I-If you say so." You winked and Sans cleared his non-existent throat. "So, uh... what did you need me to do?" Alphys blushed again and ran over to her computer. "O-Oh! Right. Sorry!" She typed on the keyboard furiously. "I, uh... need someone to go down to the lab-lab and c-clean it." Sans nodded. "Okay." You immediately grab the cleaning supplies before Sans could grab it.

"I'll do it!" Alphys blinked at you. "A-Are you sure? It's pretty d-dirty down there." You nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Sans you stay up here and do something else!" Truthfully, you did this because one, you didn't want to be around Sans for fear he'd ask more questions, and two, if Sans were alone there is no doubt that he wouldn't do a damn thing. "But-" Sans started but you held up a hand. "See you when I finish." You raced off to the elevator and pushed the down button. You were going to clean the hell out of this thing.


	12. Meeting A Mysterious Figure

When the elevator finally reached the basement, you looked around. Everything was quite dark, and you faintly wondered where the light switch was. Your hands trailed the wall until you felt a button underneath your fingertips. You cautiously pressed it. Immediately, the lights came on. You frowned as you looked around the musty basement. This was going to take awhile. You sighed and began to clean.

After about two hours if cleaning, you decided to take a break. You sat on the floor and looked up at the flickering light. You frowned. A flash of black swerved in front of your eyes. You stood up immediately. "Who's there?" You called out. Silence answered you. You ran down one of the long hallways, trying to chase after what was in front of you. You see a glob of black disappear around a corner and urged yourself to go faster. But, you weren't necessarily an athletic person... so you tripped. And fell. And... hit your head on the concrete floor.

 

Everything faded to black...

 

When you opened your eyes again, you were somewhere very, very, dark. You called out, hoping somebody could hear you... but nobody came. You screamed out, trying to get someone's attention. "Sans?! Alphys?!" And you did attract attention... but not from who you hoped. It was a tall man with a friendly face. He was definitely a skeleton, like Sans and Papyrus. This man seemed to be the black ooze you were chasing. The man smiled and floated closer to you, offering you a hand with a hole in the palm.

You took the hand, standing up. "Hello?" You said it as a question. Was this skeleton friendly? The skeleton waved, a smile on his face. You smiled and him. "Oh, uh... where am I?" You asked as you looked around. The man looked around as well and starting making letters with his fingers. A peace sign... V. A circle... O. A line... I. A small d... D. "Void?" You asked. The man nodded vigorously and clapped his hands, the sound echoing in the darkness. "How do I get back to Sans? To Alphys?" The man scratched his head, as if he were thinking. Then, he suddenly lit up and pointed behind you.

You turned around, gasping as a large purple door appeared in front of you. You looked back to the man. "Thank you...uh?" The man started shaping his name. G-A-S-T-E-R. You smiled. "Thank you, Gaster." Gaster smiled at you sadly and waved. That was your cue to leave, you guessed. You walked out the door, waving to him as you did so.

You opened your eyes, looking around the not-so-brightly-lit lab of Alphys'. Sans was standing over you. "Oh, uh... hey." You grinned sheepishly and stood up. This seemingly simple act sent a wave of nausea through you and you quickly kneeled down. Sans looked at you worriedly. "Are you okay?" You nod. "F-Fine." Sans sighs as he turns his gaze away from you. "You gave us a scare, kid." You frowned at him. "That's not my name." Sans glanced at you and chuckled. "You seem fine." You rolled your eyes and stood up again, gingerly, this time.

Your hand went to the wall in an attempt to steady yourself. "There we go." You smiled tiredly. "All better." Sans grumbles something that sounded a lot like 'be more careful next time', but you ignored it. "So, uh... guess I should get back to cleaning?" You asked. Sans frowned deeply and shook his head. "You've had enough cleaning for one day. You're going back home." You frowned at him. "I'm not a kid. I just hit my head..." Sans rolled his eyes and walked over to you. "You're going home." He commanded. You glared at him.

"Am not." Sans sighed and grabbed your arm. In seconds, the two of you were in the skelebro's living room.

"Are too."


	13. Finding A Journal

After a few failed attempts of trying to escape the skeleton house, you sat on the couch angrily. Sans sat next to you... and even though he seemed to be watching the TV, you could've swore you felt his eyes on you. To test this theory, you stuck your tongue out at him, resulting in him pinching your tongue between his fingers. "Ow!" You told him angrily. He didn't let go of your tongue. 

"Hey!" You tried to bite the boney fingers on Sans hand, causing him to take his eyes off the TV. "What are you doing?!" You grinned at him the best you could. "It's not nice to bite people." You rolled your eyes at him. "It's not nice to pinch people's tongues, either!" You retorted after you tore Sans phalanges off your tongue. Sans chuckled and leaned in close, his face less than half a foot away from yours. "And here I thought it was common courtesy." You leaned closer to him, not realizing the intimacy of the movement.

"Now, who taught you that?" Sans smiled and leaned closer. The two of you less than three inches apart now. "A friend." Your mind flickered to Gaster. Could Gaster be a friend of the two skelebros? He was a skeleton. Were all skeletons possibly connected? You decided to ask. "And who is this friend?" Sans eye sockets went completely black. A frown settled on his usually smiling face. "None of your business." He simply stated as he got up from the couch and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. You flinched from the sudden loud noise.

Had you really made him mad just from asking a simple question? If it was Gaster that Sans got upset about, then did that mean he couldn't see the tall skeleton? Or was Sans angry for a completely different person, and or reason? You remembered where Gaster said you were... the Void. You quickly changed into warmer clothing, Yay!, and set foot towards the librarby. When you finally got in the librarby, you went straight to the front desk. "Excuse me..." You said. The librarian looks at you curiously. "Yes?" You sigh and think of how to phrase the question.

"Do you have, uh, any books on the Void?" The librarian blinks at you. After a few moments, he nods. "Yeah, just follow me." The librarian lead you to the back of the librarby and shows you an entire bookshelf covered in an inch of dust. "All of these are about the Void... they're written by a scientist who died a little while ago." The librarian smiles kindly and leaves you with the books. Now these books weren't really books at all... they were more like journals. You opened the first one, not really sure what you expect to find. You look at the writing at the top of the first page.

 

This Journal Belongs To...  
W. D. Gaster

Read Carefully!  
Subject: Void Study

 

You looked at the neatly scrawled font. You didn't know what you would find, but you didn't expect this. Your eyes widened as you remembered what the librarian said. 'They're written by a scientist who died a little while ago' . Gaster was dead? You turned the page, looking at the neat script. 

 

Day 1,  
Today I started the beginning of an amazing discovery... and what is that discovery, you might ask? The Void. Now, we all remember the story we were all told as kids, right? The story about the black cold prison that the sent bad monsters to after they committed a heinous crime... Well I think that prison is real. Yesterday, January eighth, nineteen ninety-two, I was experimenting with DETERMINATION. Upon injecting the substance into one of the four human souls we have collected so far, I saw a change. The soul turned into a dark brown color, and whispers came from it. The whispers were mostly nonsense... but I heard a few that made sense. One of them was, ' Please, get me out!' and another said, ' It's so dark here.' Now, those were important... but not what I was talking about. The last one I could hear had driven me to the conclusion of the Void being real... and that was... ' Beware the entrance to the land of lost souls.'


	14. Cut Away The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter May Be Triggering. Self Harm Mention. Read At Your Own Risk.

"The land of lost souls?" You whisper. You hadn't heard that before. You walked over to the librarian's desk and smile nervously. "Um... do you have any stories on the land of lost souls?" The librarian laughed softly. "Why do you need a children's book?" Your eyes widen. 'Story we were told as kids.' You remembered Gaster writing. "Oh, uh... Just bored I guess." The librarian nodded. "Okay." He sounded kind of skeptical... but that didn't matter. The librarian got up from his desk and walked over to one of the first bookshelves. The first book he grabbed was a small picture book. It looked pretty somewhat old.

"Here you go." He said as he handed you the book. You thanked him and sat on the floor behind the bookshelves, next to Gaster's journals.

 

It really is impossible to be a bad monster in the underground.  
Before we lived here under the surface, we had the Humans to punish our  
wrongdoings.  
But now... we have the Goblins.  
These Goblins are lost souls, who come and take criminals away.  
Now, this place is secret, the place where the criminals live.  
But, there has always been a tale of a deep dark prison in the space between  
the surface and the underground.  
A place trapped behind the door to the surface.  
We call this place the Void.  
The Void is said to be pitch black and very, very, cold.  
But, even though the Void is dark,  
you can see other people clearly.  
Just remember... you don't want to be in the Void.  
For, in the Void, a torturous nightmare awaits around every  
corner.  
Never get stuck in the Void. 

 

You frowned as you read the last line over and over again. Was the Void really a place? It did sound like a place parent's used to frighten people. But... remembering the deep dark place you went where you passed out, the place where you met Gaster, it did seem real. You let out a breath you didn't realize you had been holding.

"What were you studying, Gaster?" You mumbled as you glanced at his journal. What is the Void? And... how did Gaster find out it truly existed? You sighed as your head began to throb. Just what was Gaster into? Did it get him killed? Your head hurt even worse. How did one meeting arise so many questions? You frowned, remembering Gaster signing his conversation to you at the beginning. "It's never too late to pick up a new language..." You said as you walked back up to the front desk.

After getting a Librarby card and checking out all of Gaster's journals and a few sign language books, you ran out of the librarby. Remembering Sans blowing up at you for mentioning his friend, you walk to the hotel. It was slightly expensive, but you could deal with spending that much for one night. You sat in your rented bedroom, your lamp turned on. You looked through the sign language book with a smile. You never knew if you would see Gaster again, but you felt like you would. He seemed close by. In fact, you felt as if he was watching you right now.

You told yourself to stop thinking that way. The Void was a prison, not Heaven. And... you weren't that religious anyway. Sure, it was comforting believing the people you loved were still there, even after death... but your life showed you there was no God. A memory of standing in the rain on your balcony, the crimson red liquid running down your arm mixing with the rainwater. You froze.

'Ah, the good old days. When cutting was an option... I never realized how much I missed seeing your blood.' You agreed with the voice. Cutting for you wasn't hard. But... quitting was. One of your teachers caught a glimpse of your scars one day, and told a counselor. Luckily, you covered it up with a shit-ton of makeup. But, you decided it would have been better if you stopped. You cut to not feel the pain. It was too much. A bitter laugh escaped your lips as you remembered someone telling you that you were stupid, and that people cut to give themselves pain, not the other way around. But, you knew you... and they didn't.

"I do miss the blood." You murmured, turning the page of the sign language book absentmindedly. 'It was a pretty picture... the blood mixing with rain.' You hated how you agreed with the voice, and how the voce agreed with you. It made you sad to think you and the voice got along over horrible things like this. But... you knew there was no point in denying it. You loved cutting. Loved it. And... you missed it so bad.


	15. When Blood Mixes With Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Self Harm. Read At Own Risk.

You stood up from the books and walked over to the window. You felt hollow inside... as you often did when remembering your past. 'Y/N... You wanna try it?' The voice asked you. You saw yourself nod in the reflection. You did want to try it. To cut. You walked over to the door of the inn, telling the bunny at the front desk that you'd be back. She nodded and waved to you as you walked out the door.

Where was it? You searched around in the box next to the trading post. Your fingers grasped the end of a handle. There it was. You gingerly lifted the item out of the box, staring at it with an empty gaze. It was the toy knife you had found when looking searching the Ruins before you left them. After you met Toriel. Your heart clenched painfully as you stuck the knife in your pocket and walked back to your room in the inn. You sat on the bed, snores echoing from the room beside you. The toy knife wasn't really a toy... which you noticed as soon as you picked it up from the Ruins. It was indeed a real knife... one that could cut things with ease. You vacantly wondered where the knife had come from, and who it had belonged to before you. 

This was the only time you really looked at the toy knife... aside from when you first found it. The edges of the blade were sharp... so sharp, in fact, that when you slid your thumb across them to test the sharpness, your thumb started bleeding. The blood made your hollow heart feel even more hollow. It was as though someone had an egg, but then made a hole and drained the egg of its contents. Your heart was just an empty eggshell. And, just as fragile, too.

You looked down at your forearm, with the sleeves of your coat rolled up, and dragged the blade across your skin. There was nothing at first... no sign of any slash at all. But, when you went to touch your skin, beads of crimson shone brightly in a line. A sick and bitter smile crossed your face. You felt like a cigarette addict who hadn't smoked in years... but was just given the best cigarette they ever smoked. You felt tears running down your face as you made another incision, then another, then another. Soon, your three cuts turned to five, and five to seven. You lost count after thirteen. It didn't matter, anyway. Tears fell down your cheeks and onto your bloody arms.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over you. That rainy night... it was something just like this. The tears and blood mixed together, running down your arms. You suddenly realized what you had done. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no...." You jumped up from the bed and grabbed one of the inn's complimentary towels, pushing it onto your less dominant arm. You winced. Though you didn't feel anything before, you sure as hell felt it now. "What have I done?" You asked yourself as you stared in the bedroom's mirror. You were extremely pale, the usual color in your cheeks absent completely. Your eyes were teary, and your face had a spot of blood on it. You reached up and touched the spot, wincing at the pain in your arm.

Soon, the spot turned into a line. Somehow, you must have cut your temple while working on your forearms. You ran over to the towel drawer in the bedroom's bathroom and grabbed a few white towels. You caught a glimpse of a first aid kit and snatched it up, running to the sink. You took the towel from your less dominant arm and ran the arm under the water. Grabbing up a clean towel, you gently scrubbed off the dried and not-so-dry blood under the water. Quickly, you grabbed up the gauze in the first aid kit and wrapped it around your arm. You did the same with the other arm... washed it out, dressed it, etc.

After your arms were gauzed and your temple was washed and had a Band-Aid stuck on it, you began washing the towels under cold water. You didn't feel ashamed, though you no doubt would later. You felt defeated. The voice inside you had talked you into cutting yourself. It won. Every cut you had was a battle you lost... and right now you were losing more than you were winning. You groaned as you came back into the room, realizing that you got blood on the bed. After cleaning that up, you packed up the books and left. But... where were you going to go? You couldn't go back to the skele-bro's house... could you?

 

"Hey..."


	16. Sometimes Comfort Isn't a Bad Thing

"Hey."

 

You turned around to face the familiar voice. "Oh, hey!" You grin. Sans doesn't grin back. He just... stares. You raise an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter?" Sans takes a few steps towards you. "That's what I'd like to ask you." You don't know why, but you turn and run. Sans stares after you a moment before teleporting in front of you. You crash into him, and he grabs your forearm to stop you from falling. You yelp in pain.

Sans wraps his boney phalanges around your wrist, noticing your yelp of pain. Carefully, he pulls up your sleeve. His eye sockets seem to widen. Blood is already soaking through the gauze you applied only minutes ago. Sans pinpricks move quickly from your eyes to the gauze, then back to your eyes again. "What is this?" Sans asks. You rip your arm away from him. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." You begin to walk away, but Sans stops you by moving in front of you.

"Where are you going?" You roll your eyes and try to push past him. "No where, Dad." Sans made a face at your sarcastic remark, but didn't move from his spot in front of you. You walk around him and Sans grabs you from behind, his arms wrapping around your body. This interaction would have been a back-hug in any normal sense...but you knew Sans was only holding you to keep you there.

"Let go!" You shouted as you tried to remove Sans' arms from around you. Sans muttered his refusal. You tore at his hoodie, trying desperately to free yourself. He was bound to start asking questions, now. He was totally going to find out about your depression and your sadness. You didn't want that! People always either told you to just ignore it, or said they understood even when it was obvious they didn't! You didn't need or want pity. Suddenly, the two of you were in Sans' and Papyrus's house. Sans let go of you and stood in front of the door.

"I want to talk." You glared at Sans, not wanting to say anything. "Please, Y/n I-" "Get out of my way!" You said as you walked towards him. He stood his ground. "No." You tried to push him out of the way, but he moves and pins you against the door. His phalanges are wrapped around your wrists, and your wrists are pinned on both sides of your head.

"What're you-" Sans eye flashed blue, silencing you. "We need to talk." You kept your mouth shut, trying your best to glare at him and not quake in fear. "What happened to your forearms and face?" You tried your best to come up with an excuse. Your mouth talked before your brain. "I tripped." Sans raised an eyebrow he didn't have. "You tripped." You nodded quickly. "Yes!" A flash of blue clouds your vision, and when it disappears, the gauze on your forearms is gone. Bright red slashes lit up your arm. 

Sans sucks in a breath as he looks at them. You stare at him blankly. What was going to happen? "How....why..." Sans couldn't seem to ask the right question, the words dying on his lips. "Just let go." You said in an extremely empty voice. Sans eyes were back to pinpricks, and they looked into your e/c orbs. His were full of sadness and regret and... understanding? You mentally hit yourself. No one understood how you feel. No one.

"Please... let go..." Your voice sounded pleading and sad. You felt tears form at the corners of your eyes. Now... now was when you felt ashamed. The usually happy-go-lucky pun-making Sans was staring at you like a kicked puppy... and it was all because you cut. It was all because you weren't strong enough to hide your depression, and now it was ruining him. "Never." Sans said as he dropped your arms and hugged you tightly. Your eyes widened and your breath caught in your throat. This hug wasn't like Toriel's motherly hug, or Papyrus's friendly hug. This hug was full of sadness and understanding. He did understand... you could feel it.

Sans clung to you like you were going to disappear. Tears ran down your face, and for some unknown reason, you hugged the skeleton back. You hugged Sans so tightly, if he was a human he would complain. But, he wasn't a human. A small sob escaped your lips... one you only heard when you were alone. This sob was one that would bring tears to anyone who knew what it sounded like. It was the sob of someone's heart breaking. It was the sob that left people who saw the person they loved die before their eyes. It was the sob that left people that were too broken to go on. It was the sob that showed your heart physically breaking.

Sans hugged you tighter as you let out that one sob. You were shaking, trying to hold back the tears and other sobs. "Let it all out... Y/N. I'm here." Your eyes widen more before you squeeze them shut. It was as if a dam had broken. Tears flooded out of your eyes endlessly, and sobs erupted from your throat like a volcano erupts lava. And through all of your crying, Sans was holding you.


	17. How To Sign For Beginners

After you were done crying, Sans led you to the bathroom. Your mind was foggy, and you couldn't really process what was happening. Sans knew this... so he tried to talk to you as gently as possible. After the two of you were in the bathroom, Sans sat you down on the edge of the tub and took out the first-aid kit. Slowly and carefully, Sans cleaned and disinfected your cuts. After your cuts were all clean, he wrapped gauze around them. You looked at him, broken emptiness in your eyes.

"Hey... it's okay." Sans says as he strokes your h/c hair. You don't say anything, instead looking at the ground. Sans sighs and takes your hand again. "Are you tired?" You nod vacantly. Sans nods and leads you by the hand to his bedroom, laying you down into his bed. After tucking you in and turning off the lights, Sans leaves the room and shuts the door. You instantly fall into a deep sleep.

A nudge in your side wakes you up. You groan, your body throbbing. "Please... no more." You whimper. A boney hand yanks you up by your hair and forces you to look at him. "Please... Sans!" The skeleton grins coolly, his eye socket flashing red. The gold tooth of his sparkling in the bright lighting. You were sitting, bruised and throbbing, in the shed of the skelebro's home. 

"You always did look better when you were in pain." His cackle echoed throughout the small shed. You whimpered again as on of his boney phalanges runs along your chin. "P-Please..." You plead. Sans laughs again. "Y/N... I'm keeping you safe. Asgore. Papyrus. They'll kill you." You felt the determination flare up in your chest. "Then let them." Your voice was strong and angry. This had gone on for too long. Sans may not have been the one who beat you every night, or didn't allow you meals when you refused to cook, but he was the one who wouldn't let you leave. Papyrus wants you to either die or disappear. And you would like nothing more than to do either. 

Sans lets go of your hair and you slump to the floor. "You don't know what you're saying. Pap will kill you." You glared up at the skeleton before you. "I cherish death in moments such as these." You felt proud of yourself. Not only were you standing up to the monster who keeps you chained up in his shed because he 'loves you' , you were also sounding like a poetic badass. 

"You don't want to die, Y/N. You want to escape." Sans paces around the room. "Down here those are two very, very, different things." You frown and pull on your chains. "You know what, Sans?" Sans eye sockets flicker towards you. "What?" You grin bitterly, glaring up into his white pinpricks with all your might. "I will never love you." Sans eye sockets widen and he grabs the collar of your shirt, lifting you a few inches off the ground. "You have no idea what you're saying!" Sans yelled. It took all you had not to cringe at his tone. "If you don't love me... then you will die." Your glare softens. "So be it." Sans growls and raises his hand that isn't holding you. Red bones float in the air behind him. 

"Fine." And just like that, bone after bone pierced your skin. 

You awoke with a start, your top half coming up completely. Your fingers gripped the blankets on top of your legs. You breathed heavily, your eyes wide. "Oh my god..." You said as you looked around the dark room. Where... were you? You flung the blankets off of you and crept towards the only light, a line of yellow illumination. You manage not to trip over anything as you grab a hold of a cold piece of metal. A doorknob. You open the door, looking out into the hallway.

You breathe a sigh of relief. You were in the skelebro's house. You faintly wondered why you were in Sans' room as you walked down the stairs. You froze upon seeing a familiar sleeping face on the couch. You quietly walked over to Sans, throwing a blanket over his boney body. You smile at his sleeping face. Your eyes wonder to the backpack full of books. You faintly remember buying a backpack from the trading center for the books after your visit to the Librarby. You opened the backpack, sitting by the couch.

Your hands grabbed a large sign language book and lifted it out of the bag. After memorizing the letters of the alphabet, you heard a grunt beside you. "Morning, sleeping beauty." You laugh. Sans rubs his tired eye sockets with his hand, looking at you with a small frown. "Mornin'." You giggle. Your eyebrow moves upward as you see Sans look at the book in your lap.

"You're learning sign language?" He asks. You nod. "Oh, uh... yeah. It's never to late to learn another language." Sans nods. "I know sign language... so if you ever need some help..." He trails off. Your eyes widen with surprise and you nod. "Hey! What does this mean?" You start forming letters with your hands. H-E-L-L-O-S-A-N-S. Sans laughs and starts signing stuff to you. First, he points to you. Then, he puts his hand up to his mouth and spreads his fingers out. You quickly look at him with confusion. 

"What does that mean?" But Sans only laughs


	18. Talking With The Scientist

You frowned as Sans laughed. What did he sign to you? You paced around the room, a sudden fierceness in your stride. You were determined to find out what his signing meant... even if it would be the death of you. It wasn't until Papyrus loudly opened his bedroom door and declared (quite loudly) that he had to go to Undyne's for a cooking lesson, when you remembered the fresh gauze on your forearms. You suddenly became nervous, wishing Papyrus good luck at his lesson, to which he happily said, "LUCK?! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NO NEED FOR LUCK!" And then ran out the door.

Sans seemed to notice your sudden nervousness. "Hey, pal... what's wrong?" You just shook your head, automatically but subtly hiding your arms behind your back. But apparently, you weren't subtle enough. "Do they hurt?" Sans asks. You shake your head and head for the door quickly, but Sans grabs you by your hood. "Spend the day with me." Your eyes widen and you turn to face him. "What?" Sans looks at you carefully, his eyes narrowing. "I don't trust you to be by yourself." Your eyes widened further when you heard those words. You hated those words.

"I don't care what you 'don't trust', Sans. I am none of your concern." Sans eye sockets widen and you rip your hood out of his hand. "If you'll excuse me." You say as you open the door and walk out of it. Sans hold up a hand and opens his mouth, about to stop you, but you slam the door in his face. As you walk from the skelebro's house to Waterfall, you can't help but feel a little guilty for yelling at him. It's just... you hated it. People don't understand you. No one understands! You shove your hands in your pockets and head over to the Wishing Room, looking up at the gems in the ceiling. 

"Great job at screwing things up, Y/N." You sigh to yourself as you look up at the glowing gems. Your vision darkens, and suddenly your in the cold, dark, space of the Void. You turn your head, looking over at a familiar skeleton. "Oh... hey, Gaster."

The skeleton nods at you, a happy smile on his face. "I found your journals on the Void." You say, barely audible. Gaster raises a nonexistent eyebrow at you. Suddenly, a white board appears in front of him. "What?" You ask. Gaster takes out a pen from his goopy self and begins writing. "Strange place, the Void." You nod. "Yeah..." Your eyes widen. "Oh, uh... Gaster!" Gaster looks at you curiously. You make the same motion Sans did. "What does this mean?" You make it again. Gaster seems to laugh.

"It means, 'You are amazing.'" Your eyes widen and you feel your face get hot. Gaster puts his holey hand up to his mouth and seems to chuckle again. "Did someone say this to you?" You nod. "Yeah... uh.... Sans did." Gaster looks at you with a small sadness in his black eye sockets. You notice this, placing a hand on his surprisingly sturdy shoulder. "Were you one of Sans friends?" Gaster nods a little. "We were science partners, and great friends." You raise an eyebrow at him. "Science partners? Like for chemistry or something like that?" Gaster shakes his head, a small smile on his face.

"Then what?" Gaster turns to the board. "Sit down and get comfy. I'm going to tell you a story."


	19. W.D. Gaster, A Story

Sans sighed as he looked at his watch. There wasn't really anything to do, him being recently fired from working as a bartender at Grillby's. Why was Sans fired, you ask? Well, because he falsely assumed a female monster wanted ketchup on her fries. He had no idea she was allergic to ketchup! Sans groaned. Allergic to ketchup? Did such a thing even exist?

"SANS! I HAVE RETURNED." Papyrus announces as he slams the front door open. Sans grins at his brother's behavior. "Hey, bro." Papyrus looks at Sans with a small frown. "ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER? YOU SEEM DOWN." Sans mentally kicked himself. How was he going to break the news to Pap that he was fired? "Oh, uh... no. I'm fine, bro." Papyrus gave Sans a worried look before his eye sockets widened. "I KNOW WHAT WILL CHEER YOU UP! I'LL MAKE YOU SOME CHEER-UP SPAGHETTI!" Sans mentally grimaces. Papyrus had just started taking cooking lessons from Undyne... and the food wasn't really edible yet. It wasn't as if Sans could get sick from Pap's spaghetti, but he could still taste it. But, in the end, Sans had to spare his brother's feelings.

 

"Sounds good, Pap." Papyrus happily flew into the kitchen. But soon, he was out again. Papyrus hands Sans a newspaper. "OH! I HEARD FROM MR. GRILLBY THAT YOU WERE FIRED TODAY. YOU SHOULD FIND A NEW JOB." And with that, Pap was back in the kitchen. Sans grinned wider at his brother's caring attitude. Papyrus was so cool. Sans thought Papyrus would be angry with him for failing to keep a job, but Pap was even making Sans spaghetti.

Sans white pinpricks moved over the classifieds. There, in small print, he saw something interesting.

 

"Science Assistant opening.  
No previous scientific background needed.  
Will pay for help.  
Hours: 6am-Various"

 

Sans smiled. The job sounded pretty easy, it being for an assistant who doesn't know a thing about science. That meant that he wouldn't have to do much. And, the times also meant that there were days when work was only for a couple of hours... or so he thought. Quickly, Sans took out his cellphone and called the number below the add. "Hello?" A robotic voice answered.

"Hey. I'm calling in response to the ad in the paper." The voice made a hum. "You want to be the Science Assistant?" Sans nodded, even though the person on the other end of the phone probably couldn't see him. "Yup. The job was pretty black and white, tibia honest with you." A mechanical chuckle sounded from the other end of the line. "Did you just make a bone pun and a newspaper pun?" Sans chuckled.

"If I said I didn't, that would be a fibula." The robotic voice chuckled again. "I like your sense of humor. Come by the Royal Lab tomorrow at six. See you then." Sans' grin widened more. "You will." He hung up the phone, and Pap came bounding into the room carrying two plates of spaghetti. After sitting down on the couch, Pap handed a plate to Sans. "DID YOU FIND A JOB, YET?" Sans nodded. "I already called the employer." Papyrus clapped his hands. "OH, GOODIE!"

And 'oh, goodie' it was, for Sans loved it instantly. Sans came to learn upon entering the Royal Lab that his employer was a skeleton, the only other skeleton he had met besides Pap in fact, named W. D. Gaster. Gaster had told him in time that his full name was indeed, Wing Ding Gaster, but that W. D. Gaster sounded better. Sans' job was by far the easiest and most fun job he had ever had. Every morning, he awoke at five thirty and took a boat ride from Snowdin to Hotland. After he was at the lab, Sans helped Gaster with all kinds of fun and inventive projects.

And, over the course of years the two had been through together, they both began to like each other. Not in any romantic way... but as friends. Best friends. Sans' favorite part of his work, save for when he and Gaster experimented, was when he would make jokes and puns, and Gaster would silently chuckle. And when Sans would sometimes handle an experiment, Gaster would make faces at him, trying to get him to laugh. The two of each other loved their jobs. 

Well... they loved their jobs until one day. On this very special day, Sans and Gaster were experimenting with a new super-drug called M-A-G-I-C-X. This drug was said to be very powerful... powerful enough to give people strange and supernatural powers. Gaster explained to Sans that he would be the one to take the injection, for it was his job as Royal Scientist. However, after researching the side-effects that could come from the drug, Sans refused to let Gaster near it. 

"You don't have a choice, Sans." Gaster signed. "It is my job and I intend to do it." Sans did the only thing he could think of to stop Gaster... he injected the drug into himself. Just as Sans had feared, the side-effects slowly began eating away at him. As soon as the liquid was in his bones, Sans fainted. When he had come to, the Lab was destroyed. Tables were flipped over, beakers and graduated cylinders were smashed, liquids were spilled. And to Sans' surprise... he was the cause of it all. The drug inside of Sans formed something inside of him, giving him the power of telepathy, such as moving things with his mind, and the power of teleportation. 

And when Sans used these powers, the lights in eyes vanished... being replaced with a blue fire. Gaster fired Sans from his job as a lab assistant for not heeding his orders, and Sans left. But... when Sans had heard Gaster had started experimenting with DETERMINATION, he knew he had to stop his dear friend. But... Sans got there too late. By the time Sans had arrived at the front door of the Lab, Gaster was dead.


	20. Convincing

Your eyes widened when Gaster finished his story. "Well... that was a sad story..." You mumbled. Gaster nodded. "One can only wish for a fairy tale ending in reality." You nodded in agreement. "Story of my life." Your eyes widened as you realized something. "Hey, Gaster?" Gaster looked at you with a small smile. "Can you teach me some sign language?" The skeleton standing in front of you seemed to be overjoyed with the idea of teaching you the art of signing.

You did a sort of salute to the skeleton, which was followed by you gesturing to yourself, then you tapping your fingers together, and finally you took your pinkie up to your mouth and gestured away from yourself. After you did those four steps, you signed the letters of your name. Gaster clapped happily. All together you said, 'Hello. My name is Y/N.' You were quite pleased with yourself. "Was that alright?" Gaster nodded, a larger smile on his face. Gaster made the okay sign with his hand, twirled his hand around, and then brought his index and thumb of the okay sign to his other hand. 'Perfect.'

You bow. "Why thank you, kind sir!" Gaster points at his wrist, gesturing to you that it was time to go. "I'll see you soon, Gaster!" The skeleton nodded, and your vision went white. You blinked your eyes, looking around the Wishing Room once more. You sigh, walking to the boat person and catching a ride back to Snowdin. You now stood in front of the skelebro's house. You wondered if Sans was mad at you... or if he was even there. Before you could knock however, the door flew open.

A certain skeleton's eye sockets widened as he looked at you. "Y/N?" You look at Sans with a shy smile. "Um... hey there." Sans looks unsure about what to do in this situation. Unknown by you in this moment, he wondered if he should hug you or yell at you. "So... uh.... sorry." You mumble as you rub the back of your head. "For, you know, running out like that." Sans smiles a little. "I can't say you didn't give me a scare, kid." Sans face tints a little blue. "So... uh. Come on in." You grin at him and walk into the skelebro household. 

"Wow, Sans." You whistled at the mess in the living room. Maps of the Underground were scattered along the floor, along with a dog and one of your socks. On the couch sat your jacket and a heavy wool blanket. "Looks like you were planning a search party." Sans laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "I panicked." You giggled and pushed his shoulder. As he began to fall, he grabbed onto your arm, trying to catch his balance. He failed, and you fell on top of him.

"Is this deja vu or what?" You asked him, your face inches from his. Sans chuckled again. Suddenly, the door slammed open. "HUMAN! SANS! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" You saw Sans eye sockets widen, and you blushed. "We... uh..." You tried to explain what happened to Pap, but you failed to find the words. "OH! ARE YOU TWO DOING THE DATING?!" Sans automatically nodded. "Yes." You blushed and jumped off of the skeleton underneath you. 

"No!" Papyrus didn't seem to hear you as he jumped and clapped with glee. "OH! I HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE UNDERNET ABOUT YOU TOO!" You frowned. Alphys, in the short time you had met her, told you about the Undernet... and even updated your phone. Papyrus was friends with everyone in the entire Underground, too. You mentally hit yourself. 'Stop him!' You mentally screamed. 'Why?' Your frown turned into a blank expression. It was back. 'This is the only way anyone will believe someone loves you, anyway.' The voice laughed. 'After all, no one ever has loved you.' You felt a tear form at the corner of your eye.

A hand waved in front of your face, and you blinked. "...what?" You asked quietly, staring at Sans. "You okay, kid? You completely spaced out." You nodded, shoving Sans' hand away from your face. "Yeah. I'm totally fine." It sounded so convincing. 

 

But.... Sans was not convinced.


	21. Leave Me Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans say something he might regret.

You frowned as you looked at the skelebros arguing over what to have for dinner. One of them wanted spaghetti, while the other just wanted to go to Grillby's. It was definitely a strange sight, since Sans rarely ever fought with Papyrus. But, he was fighting on your side. "Listen, Pap... I just don't think the kid want spaghetti every single meal." Sans said in a slightly desperate tone. Pap groaned. "THE HUMAN ALWAYS SAYS MY SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST MEAL ANYONE COULD ASK FOR!" Sans frowns a little. "Bro-" You walked in between the both of them. 

"Guys! I'll just go buy my own food!" Sans frowns even more at this idea, but Papyrus smiles. "YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT FRIEND, HUMAN! STEPPING IN AND BUYING FOOD THAT CAN'T POSSIBLY COMPARE TO MY OWN, JUST SO WE DON'T FIGHT! I AM SO FLATTERED THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO SUFFER THROUGH BAD FOOD FOR THE SAKE OF ME AND MY LAZYBONES BROTHER!" Pap then proceeded to hug the life out of you. You grinned helplessly. "A-Anytime, Pap."

After receiving some mumbled complaints from Sans and loud cheers from Papyrus, you were off. You decided to just get a couple of ham sandwiches, which were being sold at the trading center on that day only. You were very, very, skeptical of them. Where did they get the ham, considering you hadn't seen any livestock in the Underground. You bit your lip, wondering if the sandwiches were safe to eat. After taking a few sniffs, and eventually a bite, of one of the sandwiches, you decided they were okay.

You were about to open the door of the skelebro's house, but paused when you heard an angry, unfamiliar, voice. "She is the monest (moe-nest), Sans! She will be the one to completely reset the timeline! She's still Frisk, even if she isn't Frisk!" You heard something that sounded like a growl. "You have no idea what you are talking about, you stupid flower!" Your eyes widened. Was Sans talking to a freaking talking flower? The unfamiliar voice laughed darkly. "You idiot." It's voice dropped a few octaves as it said this sentence.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." The chilling laughter echoed louder. "I've been watching these timelines even longer than you! You didn't even know about any of this until that damn scientist told you." Something hit a wall, causing you to flinch. "But I guess that doesn't matter now... after all, he's dead now, anyway."

"SHUT UP!" Sans voice was outraged. "You will never speak about Gaster that way!" Your eyes widened. You were pretty sure that was who they were talking about before... but you were now certain. The voice giggled. "Someone is listening in on our..." Pause for more giggling. "Conversation." The last word sent shivers up your spine. The door flew open, revealing a frowning Sans. You looked over his shoulder, not seeing anyone else in the room.

"Sans...? Who were you talking to?" Sans seemed to glare at you. "Can you just leave me alone for five minutes?" You stare at him, a surprised look on your face. A scoff left your mouth, and you just let the voice in your head do the talking. It took over when you needed to be brave. "And here I thought you wanted me here." Sans eye sockets widened as he looked at you. "No, wait, I-" You flip him off. "Hasta la vista, bitch." You turn away from Sans and walk away. The entire time you walk, Sans eyes stay glued on your back. 

 

Sans P.O.V

Sans chest hurt as he watched you walk away. As soon as your small form disappeared from his line of sight, he cursed. Walking inside the now empty house, he slammed the door shut. "Shit!" Sans yelled as he slammed a boney fist into the wall. The plaster cracked underneath his knuckles. But, Sans took no notice of this as he continued to hit the same spot. Over, and over, and over again." If he were human, he'd have bruised and bloody knuckles by now.

But... he wasn't. Instead, he felt a numb sensation spread throughout his body as he threw on his hoodie. He was going to go out and look for you, though he guessed you didn't want to be found. Even though you said 'Hasta la vista, bitch.' and walked off, Sans saw in your eyes that you cracked a little. He hated himself for it. Here you were, fragile as glass and delicate as an echo flower, and he stomped all over you. Did he break you?

He wasn't sure.


	22. Definitions of Things

You run as soon as you lose sight of the skelebro house. Your mind flashes a couple of words, and you stop moving. Monest. Timeline. Gaster. You feel a burning fire rise up in the bottom of your stomach. Who was that voice to talk about Gaster that way? You bit your lip in anger. No one was allowed to speak about Gaster that way. He's been through so much... and you didn't need some dumb stranger talking about him like he was nothing.

You decide to look up the words you heard. After all, the first word was completely unrecognizable... and the second word was probably different from what you were thinking. You walk to the only place you can think of to find the answers... the Librarby. You ask the librarian for a dictionary, and after giving you a confused look, he leads you to a bookshelf full of them. You look through the dictionaries. Each time finding no such word as Monest, and the same definition for Timeline. 

 

Timeline: (noun)  
"A graphic representation of the passage of time as a line."

 

You glare at the seventh dictionary in your hand. Same definition. No Monest. You sigh loudly and put the book back on the shelf. It was time to ask for help from the only person you knew you could trust. Quickly, you make your way to the back of the library. Your vision darkens when you sit down. Now, before we go on, let us discuss something. You, having visited Gaster twice, could now leave and enter the Void at will. Understand? Yes? Yes. Okay! Back to reality.

You close your eyes at the darkness, opening them again to see the person you came to talk to. You do a somewhat salute. 'Hello' Gaster salutes back. 'Hello'. You had researched some before going out for your ham sandwich dinner. And, Gaster's teachings from before were quite handy. Your hands curl into fists, which you face towards Gaster. You move the fists in a downward motion. 'Can'. You point to yourself. 'I' . You point at Gaster, curling your index finger as it moves. 'Ask'. You point at Gaster again, this time not curling your finger. 'You'. You make a fist, your thumb to the side of the fist. 'A' . Finally, you draw a half circle in the air with your index finger, moving it down as you reach the end of the semi circle. 'Question' . Can I ask you a question? Gaster nods curiously. You smile. 

Your hands move down to around your midsection, and you make a squeezing motion with them. 'What'. You put your pinkie to your lip, extending it outward. 'Is'. You make a fist again, putting the thumb next to it. 'A'. You spell out the word MONEST with the sign language alphabet. Gaster's whiteboard appears. "Monest? That's a long story." You look at him with a frown. "Can you shorten it?" Gaster seems to sigh. "A Monest is a type of human..." He wrote. "This human comes down to the Underground, and resets the world."

You rub your aching head. Gaster had just explained to you what a timeline was, which in short was a parallel universe. In each timeline, a kid named Frisk would drop down into the Underground. Each time they drop, they have one of three personalities. The first is a pacifist, or someone who doesn't kill anyone. The second is a neutral, who kills only a few monsters. And the third is a genocide. Those were the worst ones of all. When Frisk adopted these personalities... she or he, as they never really seemed to have a gender, would kill every monster they could.

You dropped instead of Frisk, this time... and you seemed to be a pacifist. Gaster, and apparently the strange voice as well, both assume you have Frisk's powers. Though, you wouldn't know. And... you weren't too keen on dying just to find out. Frisk's powers include resetting a timeline, meaning waking up in the bed of flowers all over again... and saving a timeline, meaning not resetting it. Frisk never saved a timeline. You immediately left after Gaster explained the powers of what you might have.

If you died, you would reset. Gaster, before he explained that you had these powers, said Sans was now greatly burdened by the resets. They really took their toll on him. And now, being told the truth, you could kind of tell. Sans' eyes always did seem empty. His smiles always seemed just a little forced. You felt a rush of sympathy for Sans. How many times has he had to watch Papyrus and all the rest of the monsters die? Your eyes widened. Gaster had explained to you that it wasn't really Frisk in control during Genocide, but an evil little dead kid named Chara. What if you reset and Chara took over your body?

You felt tears in your eyes as you remembered your nightmare. Sans' voice echoed around your head, asking why you killed Papyrus. Was that one of Frisk's memories? You felt yourself gag, and you quickly ran out of the Librarby and to a trashcan to empty your ham sandwiches. It was all too much. You felt your heart start to numb. This empty feeling again washed over you. And now... you knew what you had to do.


	23. Ready To Sing?

You trudged back to the skeleton household. It was hard for you to return, in all honesty. Everything was telling you to grab the toy knife from under the rock near one of Pap's puzzles and slit your wrists, but you couldn't. Not yet, anyway. You felt like you needed to warn Sans, but you weren't going to outright tell him. You'd find a subtle way to do it. Your chest felt like a tooth with a cavity in it. Something was eating away at your heart, carving holes into its flesh.

You stood in front of the door to the house. You rose your hand to knock, but you paused. It was impossible. You couldn't do it! You just stood there, frozen in fear. Would Sans kick you to the curb again? Would he even be there? You realized the time. It was probably close to two or three in the morning. No one would be awake at this time! You took a step back, your hand falling to your side. You felt a twinge of pain on your forearm. Oh, right... you still had wounds.

"Aren't you going in?" You turned around, looking at white pinpricks. You frowned a little. "Am I allowed to?" Sans eyes showed a twinge of sadness and regret. His hands suddenly flung themselves around you. "Of course." He whispered as he drew you closer. He was... hugging you. You didn't expect this. You were unsure of what to do as the skeleton hugged you. You heard a sniffing sound. "Are you smelling me?" Sans froze. "No." His answer was quick. Too quick. "Liar." He frowned. "I am not lying."

You sniffed him. He smelled like ketchup and old books and Axe body-spray. You faintly wondered where he managed to get his hands on Axe. "To be perfectly honest, you don't smell bad." You mumble. Sans chuckles. "Neither do you." You laughed. "I thought you said you didn't smell me?" Sans chuckles louder. "I didn't!" Soon, the both of you were doubled over with laughter. In time like these, you could almost forget the beast that sleeps inside your head. 

After the two of you were done laughing, Sans opened the door and let you into the house. It was just as you saw it last, except for the shattered picture frame of Sans and Papyrus. That must have been what hit the wall. But... who threw it? And who did they throw it at? You picked up the frame, looking at the small pieces of glass on the ground. You set the frame aside and each for a piece of glass. As soon as you pic it up, you feel a twinge of pain. 

"You're bleeding, again." Sans says as he points at you. You look at a small cut on your finger. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Sans rolls his white pinpricks and pulls you by your wrist to the couch. After unceremoniously pushing you onto the couch, he disappears. When he reappears again, he is holding the first aid kit. "Sans, it's just a scratch." Sans seems to glare at you. "Your arm is bleeding, again." You look down at your forearm. Blood is soaking through the gauze.

"Oh." You say. Honestly, you didn't really care if you were bleeding or not. Sans looks at you with a frown. "How did you not notice this sooner?" You shrug. "I have no idea." You think back to when your forearm twinged with pain. It was probably then when you opened up the cuts. You cringed a little as Sans disinfected and dressed your cuts. "All done." You smile at him tiredly. "Thanks."

Sans looks at you worriedly. "Hey... are you hungry?" You were just about to shake your head when your stomach growled. You tried to ignore it. "No." Sans grinned at you as he took your hand in his and pulled you up. "Liar." After arguing with Sans about how not-hungry you were, he finally decided to drag you, or rather teleport you, to Grillby's. You looked around the familiar restaurant. You suddenly felt a rush of gratitude at Sans, since he allowed you to change your bloody and dirty clothing. Grillby's .

You looked around the crowded restaurant with a slight uneasiness. Most of the monsters you knew only by name, but you had met a few personally. Shyren, a shy monster who loved to sing came over to you. "U-Um... hello, Y/N." You smiled at her. "Hello." Suddenly, she grabbed your hand. "I-It's open mic. night! W-We should sing!" You looked at her with a surprised grin. "Are you sure you want to sing with me?" Shyren smiled. "I'll sing a-after you." You looked towards Sans, who gave you a thumbs up, and you sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	24. Nightmare

You frowned at your song choice. It was a great song, one you had enjoyed listening to often. And, it would show Sans exactly what you were going to do. But... how would everyone see it? How would everyone see you? You sighed, microphone in hand. It was now or never. The music starts playing, and you step onto the makeshift stage.

 

They're coming creeping from the corner  
And all I know is that I don't feel safe

You turn to look at Sans, his eyes widening. Did he possibly already understand your message? If he did, that would make singing a lot easier.

I feel the tapping on my shoulder  
I turn around in an alarming state  
But am I losing my mind?  
I really think so  
Not a creature in sight  
But, what you don't know

You were proud of yourself. Your singing wasn't too bad, and everyone was swaying along with your music... It was almost as if you were a professional on a stage.

Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat  
I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but

I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
My mind impaired  
Awake me from my nightmare

You smile at Sans.

Wait, something doesn't feel right (feel right)  
No, something seems wrong (wrong)  
And I've been feeling this way (oh that's too bad), for  
Far too long  
As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder  
Appearing young, while I'm growing older  
I collapse to the floor and scream:  
"Can anybody save me from myself?"

You reach out to the audience.

I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared (Oh I'm so scared)  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
My mind impaired  
Awake me from my nightmare

Walking to the ledge  
I find myself looking down  
Frozen still with fear  
Now I'm plunging to the ground  
If only I knew how to fly  
Then I could convince myself this isn't my time to die  
Instead, I'm rocketing faster and faster  
I dive bomb to the floor  
And when my body crashes to the pavement  
I'm right back where I was before

You imagined falling to your death.

I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared  
I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
Oh I'm so scared

No!  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own  
My mind impaired  
Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)  
Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)  
Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)  
Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)  
Awake me from my nightmare

You finish the song with flipping your head back.

 

You hear a roar of clapping and cheering. Everyone enjoyed your performance. Your eyes travel over to Sans. The skeleton looked scared to the core. Terrified. Almost like he jumped out of his skin. You nearly laughed at your silent joke. Sans would have probably praised you for that. You jumped off the stage, getting a few 'Good job's' and compliments. Slowly, you made your way over to Sans.

"How did you like my show?" Sans shook his head, clearing his skull of the terrified expression. Without answering you, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of Grillby's. You felt a pang of fear. Why did you sing that song? You were scared. Why wasn't he saying anything? You silently walked behind the skeleton as he pulled you. He was... angry? Sad? You couldn't quite tell. Soon, the two of you reached the skelebro's house.

The door flung open without anyone being there. That was probably the skeleton's doing. You were dragged in the house, and as soon as the door was shut, you were trapped against it. "Sans?!" You exclaim. Sans looks at you with his one blue eye. "What were you thinking?" Your eyes widen. "W-What do you mean?" Sans growls. He sounded unimaginably scary like that.

"You can't." His voice shakes, the blue light fading. "C-Can't what?" Sans' hand hits the door so loudly you yelp. "You can't kill yourself!" He screams. You can't help but get weak in the knees from fear. A vision of Sans killing you when he was in a mood like this shone through your mind. "W-Why?" Your voice was barely audible. Sans' eye flashes with anger.

"Because I love you!" His teeth are suddenly forced against your lips. Your eyes widen further. The kiss hurts, and is much too forceful. You tried to push Sans off of you, but his boney phalanges wrap around your wrists, holding them to the door. "S-Sans!" You whisper, trying to tell him to stop. He stares at you with a burning fury.

 

"You can't resist me forever, Y/N. Might as well give up now."


	25. A Talking Yellow Flower

You were too scared. Flashes of Sans killing you, you killing Sans, you both dying... all of that ran through your head. It was... terrifying, to say the least. Sans had stopped kissing you, the white pinpricks back in his eyes. He looked at you as though he was surprised, regretful, and scared. He wasn't holding you against the door anymore. He reached out a hand to touch you, but you flinched back. You couldn't help but feel that you getting so scared you nearly cried almost everyday was not normal. Not normal at all. 

Your eyes widened slightly in realization. Sans was the one scaring you. Sans was the one making you cry everyday. Whether he was in a dream or he was real, it didn't matter. Either way he seemed to scare you. Was he trying to make you cry? The words Sans said echoed through you mind. 'I love you!' 'You can't resist me forever.' Did he really love you? No. He couldn't. No one loved you. It was impossible. You felt a tear run down your face.

Sans' eye sockets widened. "Y/N..." He whispered. He grabbed you and held you to his boney chest. Your hands move up to your face, hiding it from him. A shaky whimper escaped your mouth. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he pet your hair. You winced at his touch. "I'm so, so, sorry." You couldn't help but want to forgive him. He sounded heartbroken and guilty. You tried to say it was okay... but it came out as a broken sob. He held you tighter. "Please... forgive me." You tried to nod, to do anything to show him it was okay. You had forgiven him. But, your body didn't respond.

'It's better this way, Y/N.' The voice whispered. Your eyes widened behind your hand. You weren't in control. 'It's better this way.' You shook your head at the voice mentally. 'No! No, it's not!' You argued. If this had been a scene in a drama, you would have been clinging to the back of the voice's coat, pleading endlessly. It might have been a sight that would make grown women cry, and their husbands that were forced to watch it groan. But, this wasn't a drama. You were arguing with yourself. You felt pathetic. 

A thought echoed through your mind. It was like it was playing on repeat, over, and over, and over again. 'How did you feel about Sans?' Did you love him? Hate him? No. You couldn't hate him. He was trying to apologize. Yes... he was unstable. Yes... he made you cry often. But, he was trying to make up for it. Sans seemed to notice your lack of crying, sobbing, anything. He stopped hugging you, his hands now holding your hands, which by the way were still on your face. 

You felt a soft bump of something smooth on your hands. He was kissing them, in his own way. You didn't do anything. You couldn't do anything. Sans sighed softly and let go of your hands. "I'll see you later, Y/N..." He said quietly. You didn't move. Another sigh, and then he was gone. You moved your hands from your face. Your knees lost all of their power to hold you up, and you slumped to the floor. Everything broke in that one moment. Your heart, your will, everything. You let out a loud sob, tears streaming down your face like a waterfall.

You cried for hours, but at some point during your bawling, you passed out. When you woke up, you were on the couch, clutching a pillow tightly. A blanket was thrown over you. You sat up. It was so dark, so that meant it was probably still early. Someone clears their throat. You turn your head to face them. In the middle of the skelebro's living room, there was a beam of light shining down on a yellow flower. 

 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower."


	26. If Only I Could Fly

You looked at the flower in silence, a blank look on your face. Was this really happening? Was there really a flower talking to you. "I'm crazier than I thought I was..." You mumbled, turning away from the flower. You laid back down, ready to go to sleep. "You're not crazy, Y/N." Your eyes widened, but you didn't turn around. This was just a dream, right? "Hey... Y/N." His voice was an octave lower and much, much, creepier. "You shouldn't ignore someone..." You felt something wrap itself around your neck. You were pulled off of the couch by your throat, and forced to the ground in front of the flower.

"It's rude." Now you recognized his voice. This was the same thing that was talking to Sans about Gaster. You felt a surge of anger. How could this... plant, talk about Gaster as though he knew him? Gaster was a smart scientist who died trying to save the entire monster race! But this flower made it seem like Gaster was aiming to win a Darwin Award. "I don't give a shit." You said angrily. The flower's face changed, revealing something much scarier than it was a minute ago.

"What did you just say?" He asked in his demonic voice. You rolled your eyes at him. "I said 'I don't give a shit', you stupid flower." You stood up, ripping what you were sure were vines, away from your neck. A few drops of blood ran down your neck, but you didn't notice them. "Now why don't you get the hell away from me before I trample you." You raise your foot and slam it down, making the flower's face change back to it's original face. He flinched a little at the sound of your foot connecting with the floor. 

"I came here to tell you something!" He said pleadingly. You didn't do anything. No change in expression. No indication you even heard him. "Then spill it." Your voice was demanding and hard. The flower looked up at you fearfully. "Sans will kill you!" You raised an eyebrow. "He was planning it! I saw him!" You scoffed. "And why should I believe you?" The flower looked exasperated. "Because! He plans to bring the scientist back from the Void!" Your eyes widened.

A light flicked on. You turned your head to see a familiar skeleton. His face was full of surprise. "Y/N? What are you doing?" You turn your head to look over at where the flower was, but he was gone. "Oh... nothing." You whisper. Sans eyes you carefully. Suspiciously. "Hey, uh... I'm heading out." You say suddenly. Sans' face suddenly falls. "Where are you going?" You laugh a little. "Just to get something to eat. I'm not leaving you forever." Sans looks up at you with his usual grin on his face. It almost seems real. "Yeah. Okay." He turns around and goes back up the stairs. You sigh when you hear his door shut. You grab your coat and run out into the freezing air.

The flower pops up as soon as you're a safe distance away from the house. "Howdy, Human!" You nearly step on him, but refrain from doing so. "What do you mean by saying that Sans is going to free Gaster?" The flower chuckles, almost darkly. "I mean that he is going to throw you in the Void, exchanging you for the scientist." You look at him narrowly. "I don't believe you."

The flower seemed to roll his black pinpricks for eyes. "Believe me or not, that's your choice." And the he was gone. He wasn't like Sans, who just blipped out of the room. Flowey seemed to just suddenly fall underground, the earth surrounding him covering him up. You stared at the spot where the flower disappeared. 'You know...' A familiar voice started. 'If you killed yourself.... not only would you be saving Sans and the rest of the Monsters... You'd be rescuing Gaster too! Isn't that a deal? You could actually be worth something for once in your life. You could make a difference.' You bit your lip. Could you really kill yourself?

The urge kept echoing throughout your mind. It was like the words were an evil chant. Suicide! Suicide! Save Everyone! Suicide! Suicide! You seemed to black out. It might have been just minutes, or it could have been hours, when you finally processed what was happening. You were staring down at a flower patch of yellow flowers. And where were you standing, you might ask? Well, in a high tower in King Asgore's castle. You didn't know how you got here... but you did know why you were here. You took a step towards the ledge that separated the tower from a free fall. 

"Y/N?" A voice asked. You turned around. "S-Sans?" You whispered. Sans stared at you with a scared expression on his skull. His hand was reached out to you, begging you to take it. You didn't. "Y/N... please." Sans pleaded. You looked at him with a frown. What was happening? Where were you? Everything was so confusing. A breeze came through the room, making your eyes widen in realization. You were standing on a tower. You were going to kill yourself to save everyone. Sans was here to stop you. No... Sans was here to kill you himself.

"Get away from me!" You shouted, taking a step back, closer to the ledge. "Y/N! Don't go any further!" He reached his hand out again, but you slapped it away. "Stay away from me!" You screamed. Sans looked terrified. "Y/N... please. Don't do this." You look at him, tears clouding your vision. "I'm going to save everyone, Sans." You whispered. "No more resets... No more timelines... I'll bring Gaster back!" You said a little louder. Sans' eye sockets widened. "Y/N! If you die, all of that will be for nothing!"

Your eyes widened. What did that mean? Sans looked from you to the ledge urgently. "Papyrus and Alphys and Toriel and Asriel... We'll all miss you. And without you, we'll be stuck down here forever!" You looked at him, surprise clear on your face. "What?" Sans sighs with a small, tired, chuckle. "Y/N... there's always another way. If you can get us all to the surface, we can find a way to get Gaster out... we can find a way to stop the resets." You shook your head at him.

"Sans! There is no other way! I have to do this!" Sans looks at you with a kindness in his eyes. "No, Y/N. No you don't." He reaches his hand out to you again, and you can't help but try to reach for it. You didn't want to die. It was scary. Your fingers touched his. You were so close... but-

 

The stones underneath you gave way.   
And you fell. Down... and down... and down.


	27. Killing Off The Threats

It was cold and dark. You couldn't see anything. You felt like you knew this place, but it didn't feel like it usually did. Wasn't this the Void? It had the same qualities as the Void. Freezing. Dark. Empty. And yet... it wasn't the Void you knew. Your Void had a kind, heartwarming feeling... and Gaster was always there. This place was hollow. You didn't see anyone anywhere. You shivered. This was the Void that the storybook talked about. This was a prison for the worst of the worst. So... why were you here?

You stood up, as you were kneeling when you awoke in the Void. "Hello?" You called out. Great job. Now, this was just like a cliché horror movie, and you were the protagonist that dies at the end. You felt a rushing feeling of air. That's right. You already did die, didn't you? A sudden light shined down on you, showing that there was a door in front of you. The door was nothing special, being made of stained wood. Yet, you felt yourself breathe in as your hand touched the cold brass doorknob. You turned it.

You blinked at the sudden light. Where... were you? You looked around the familiar surrounding. You hadn't been here in awhile, but you could never forget it. The smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie floated around the room. You were standing in Toriel's living room. Your fingers traced her books as you looked at the bookshelf. Did the Void send you back to reality? Maybe you weren't in the Void at all. Maybe, you just fell... and Sans caught you. He could teleport, after all. You heard a noise that sounded like a muffled scream, and ran. It sounded like Toriel. And, from what you could tell, it was coming from under you.

Quickly, you ran to the basement steps and leapt down them two at a time. You raced down the underground hallways. Something in your mind was telling you that you were too late. But still, you ran. You ran until you reached the doors that led out of the Ruins. A kid was standing in front of the door, facing away from you. They wore a blue and purple striped sweater and blue shorts.

Dust was scattered around the room. "Tori?" You asked as you knelt down to the dust. A creepy laugh echoed around the room. "She's dead, genius." You looked up from the kind goat-woman's ashes to the kid. Their brunette hair was cut short, their eyes red. You glared at their chilling smile. "What happened to her?" The kid shrugged, a knife held loosely in their hand. Your eyes flashed with fury and realization. This kid, whoever they were, killed Toriel. "Why would you do this? Why kill the kindest woman in the world?" The child in front of you looked disgusted.

"She was a filthy monster." You stand up, ready to charge at the kid. "She was amazing!" Red irises rolled at your words. "Whatever you say, weirdo." You faintly remembered the game Until Dawn, where the therapist guy told you to stop treating the deaths of others as a game. This was exactly what the kid was doing. Treating Tori like she was an experiment... like she was a game the kid could play with, but got bored of.

"How could you?" You whisper. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes as you remembered the kind person Toriel was. She made you pie. She insisted that you take a nap before your big journey. She made a plan for your education. You loved her, much more than you ever loved your real relatives. Toriel was like the mom you never had, but ten times as nice. The kid looked at you with a bored expression.

"It isn't that hard. Just jab at them with something pointy until they die." You looked at them incredulously. "You're a monster." The kid laughed again. Another shiver ran down your spine. "No, no. They're the monsters, silly." You glared at them venomously. "Not in character they aren't." The kid just wiped a tear from their eye, which had been caused by the laughing.

"Sure... whatever you say." You took a step towards them, but they turned around and opened the door. "Where are you going?" You asked them. The kid didn't even pause as the waved at you over their shoulder. "I'm off to kill the rest of this wretched race." You ran to catch the kid, but the door slammed in your face. What were you going to do? What could you do?


	28. Now You'll Pay...

You opened the door, pausing briefly to look over your shoulder at Toriel's ashes. She didn't deserve this fate... and you were going to make damn sure that the kid would pay for killing her. After the kid had left, you realized that some of Toriel's ashes were on your clothes. You ran upstairs, in search of clothing you could wear to save the other Monsters. You didn't need them thinking you killed Toriel. After you changed, you ran back down to the basement.

You looked away from Tori and stepped into the brisk air outside the Ruins. The door shut behind you, automatically locking you out of the Ruins. You felt a pang of fear. Even though that kid was a... well... kid, they still had a knife. You needed a weapon of your own. You looked around everywhere, your eyes landing on a stick.

You turned the stick over in your hands, noticing the carvings on it. Pictures of spears, capes, superheroes, ketchup, and sticks that you assumed to be French fries littered the surface. There was writing and a carved picture on the bottom. This stick belongs to Papyrus and Sans! If found, return it to the Royal Guard Headquarters! (Note: Not yet a Royal Guardsman.) You giggled at the blocky handwriting, running your finger over it. You looked down at the picture next to the writing. It was surprisingly good, for being carved in wood. The picture was clearly of Sans and Papyrus, a snowman behind the two of them. But, there was a catch to this picture. Both the skelebros seemed... younger. Much younger. Papyrus was a lot smaller in height than his brother, and Sans was slimmer and more innocent seeming than usual.

Maybe this stick was from when the brothers were younger? You picked it up and carried it with you, treasuring it dearly. You could give it back to Papyrus. You imagined the face of the taller skeleton as you thought about giving the stick to him. 'His face would light up... and Sans would smile.' You thought with a small blush. You realized the blush with a start. Why was your face suddenly so hot? Sans' face flashed in your mind. Did you... have a thing for him? You shook your head.

He may like you, but you wouldn't tap that in a million years. With a red face and doubtful heart, you headed to Snowdin. When you arrived in the small but cozy town, you already realized something was wrong. Ashes blew around the town in the snowy wind, and the windows of every building were broken. Glass was strewn across the ground. You ran to the skelebro's house, clutching the stick in fear. You threw open the door, but nobody was there. You ran out of the house, dashing towards Waterfall. In the snow, something red caught your eye. You nearly tripped when you saw it.

"N-No..." You whisper as you grab at the cloth in a pile of ashes. "P-Pap?" You whisper. No answer came. "Pap! Please. Please, please, please... don't do this to me!" You buried your face in Papyrus's red scarf. You screamed out for help... but nobody came. It was a long time before you moved again. Your throat was hoarse from screaming, and your eyes were heavy from crying. After wrapping Papyrus's scarf around your neck and grabbing your stick, you started on your way back to Waterfall. From there, you would check on Alphys. If she was dead...... then you'd have to go to Asgore's castle.

Somehow, you knew you'd be able to find that kid in the castle. If they wanted to kill everyone, they would have to kill the Kind of all Monsters at some point. You bit your lip, realizing that your plan was to sacrifice all monsters to the evil child, just so you could save the king. Your mind wandered to Sans as you walked. Was he dead? Did the child kill him? You hoped that wasn't the case. You sniffled. Tears might have fallen down your face if you had any left. A familiar smell surrounded you. Spaghetti. Tomatoes. Glitter. Sprinkles. Air Freshener. Kindness. This was Papyrus's smell. It was just like him... sweet and innocent.

You blinked your eyes as you looked up at the lab looming in front of you. So far, the boat person was untouched. You might have already been one step ahead of the child. You needed to find out who they were, and why they were killing all the Monsters. And, you had a nagging feeling that Alphys would be able to tell you.


	29. Finally Dead

You walked into Alphys' Lab without any hesitation. The familiar white lab was just as you left it. You breathed a sigh of relief. Alphys walked into the room, noticing you immediately. "O-Oh! I didn't know y-you were here!" She said in her nervous, stuttery voice. You smiled at her. "I was just worried... Well that, and I have some questions." Alphys looked ten times as nervous. "Q-Questions? About w-what?" You grinned at her nicely. "Have you seen a kid anywhere? They might have been wearing a blue and purple sweater?" Alphys pointed at the screen you first saw yourself on. "T-Them?" You looked at it, seeing the same, evil, kid you saw before. You bit your lip.

"Yeah..." Alphys frowned a little. "T-To be honest, they kind of s-scare me." Her voice was a whisper. You looked at her worriedly. Had she watched them kill someone? "Who are they?" Alphys' frown deepened. She looked towards the screen. "T-Their name is F-Frisk..." Alphys looked distraught. A noise made you turn your head away from the screen and towards the sliding doors. There, in the doorway, stood Frisk. Knife in hand, the smiled evilly at you and Alphys.

"So we meet again." They laughed. You glared at the kid, your hands tightening around your stick. "Why are you doing this?" You asked. You wanted to run over to them and beat the crap out of them, but your body wouldn't respond. The kid rolled their eyes at you. "Because I hate Monsters." You bit your lip to keep the curses you held for the kid in your mouth.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill them." You glanced at Alphys, who looked mortally terrified. Alphys wasn't looking at you. She was staring at Frisk. Your eyes widened as you remembered that Gaster told you about Frisk. 'They were the Human that always fell...' He had told you. 'and during Genocide runs, Frisk would be taken over by a child named Chara.' You decided to call out to Chara... see if they were the one controlling Frisk. If you could get Frisk back, and Chara gone, maybe Frisk would stop killing. It was a long shot... but it was a chance you were willing to take.

"Chara? Is that you?" The kid looked at you with surprise. Then anger. "How do you know my name?" They asked, knife waving around in the air. You stared at the knife. "Just a guess." You said quietly. Your anger melted down a little. The kid in front of you looked deranged. They wanted to kill you. You didn't want to die just yet... you had to see Sans first.

"Where is Sans?" It slips out of your mouth before you even think of it. The kid looks at you dumbly. "Who?" You glare at them venomously. "The other skeleton." The kid laughs and scratches the back of their head. "Oh, him? Don't know. Don't care." You internally breathed a sigh of relief. That meant he was alive, right? You saw Papyrus's face flash in your mind. You took a menacing step towards the kid.

And, to your surprise, the kid stepped back. You raised your stick. "How could you?" You screamed. Anger clouded your vision and took over your body. It was as though an angry monster was taking over your body. "How could you kill Papyrus?!" The kid looked at you fearfully. Alphys.... well.... she looked at you like you were Chara. The look hurt. But, you ignored it. You were about to smack the kid with your stick, but you stopped.

Even if they were a monster, they were still a kid. You couldn't kill a kid. You lowered your stick... and a sharp pain split through you. You looked down at your borrowed shirt, which was turning redder and redder by the second. Chara's knife slit your side. The kid ran out of the lab. You dropped your stick, clutching your side instead. It hurt.... it hurt so bad. You fell to one side, your eyes fluttering shut for a second. Even the aftermaths of all your cuts didn't hurt as much as this one scratch. Your hands were sticky and covered in red liquid.

Alphys cried out and ran to your side, telling you to keep your eyes open. You couldn't reply. Your mind was clouding. The only thing you could comprehend was that you felt cold. The pain was numbing. Everything in your sight was twinged with darkness. You were dying... right? The fall didn't kill you, so a knife would? Your eyes shut. That was okay... You opened your eyes. Were you hallucinating? You thought you saw Sans pop into the room. A familiar voice called your name. Was Sans really there? It didn't matter. Your eyes shut for the final time.


	30. A Maze Of Nightmares

You opened your eyes, looking around the black empty abyss. How were you alive? You frowned. Was all of that a dream? Your eyes were wide with shock. Tears fell down your face. You were dead. There was no way you were alive. Goosebumps arose on your flesh. It was cold here... this cold telling you that you were very much alive. A light shined down on you again, illuminating another door. You hesitated.

Would it be another nightmare like last time? Then again, did it really matter? You stepped towards the door, twisting the handle and stepping through the opening. You blink your eyes against the new light. You're laying down in a bed. You look around. This was Alphys' basement near her real lab. You stand up and get out of the bed. As you make your way to the original room in the Royal Lab, you hear voices.

"What do you mean, 'A Coma'?" It was Sans' voice. Alphys tried to stutter a response, but Sans interrupted her. "When can I see her?" You heard a robotic sigh. Who was that? "Sans, darling... She's in a coma. You can see her, but don't expect her to see you." They sounded.... like a gay stylist. Was there a robotics gay stylist in there? You walked into the room, determined to find out.

You looked around the room, spotting Sans, Papyrus, a fish girl, Alphys, and........ a box? You raise your eyebrow at the new characters in the room. Who were they? Everyone turned to face you. Sans' and Papyrus looked relieved, Alphys looked surprised, and the two newcomers looked unreadable. Well... the box always had a poker face on. "HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?!"

You smiled tiredly at Papyrus. He was alive. Sans notices something and frowns, grabbing Pap by the arm. "Where did you get that?" You looked down. Blood was soaking through your shirt, in the exact place you where you were stabbed. You lifted the shirt up a little, revealing the deep cut. Blood ran down your side. You didn't feel any pain. Did that mean that this was a dream too? You hoped not. In this dream, Papyrus was alive.

"Oh... I don't know." You lied. Sans noticed you were lying, and you could tell. No one else seemed to notice, though. "Here. Let me patch you up." Sans said as he grabbed your hand and dragged you back down to the basement. You were expecting him to question you, or yell at you, but... he didn't. Instead he patched up your side quietly. "Hey, Sans?" Sans didn't answer you. You looked at his skull, and gasped. It was blank.

You quickly pushed Sans away from you. His face was... gone! You screamed and ran, running to the nearest door and throwing it open. Inside the new room, a skeleton that looked like Gaster but less, goopy, stood in front of a jar. Inside the jar floated a red heart. DETERMINATION, read the label on the jar. Your eyes widened. That was Gaster.

You ran to him, trying to warn him. Just as he turned his head to face you, the heart turned white. The room suddenly grew hundreds of times hotter. Everything turned white. Then, an explosion sounded. Your body felt like it was on fire. You ran back towards the door you came through, running out of the burning room. You looked around the darkness. You were back to where you began. This place was like the Maze in Maze Runner. It kept on changing. And, there were nightmares around every corner.

 

How were you going to get out of this maze?


	31. Maybe You'll Return Today

Sans P.O.V

Sans stared at your body as your chest rose and fell. You were still alive, Alphys had said. But... you were in a coma. He sighed. You were so close to coming with him and yet- Sans shook his head. It wasn't anyone's fault, or so he had told himself. But, he had a nagging feeling that someone was behind this. And, he had an idea who it was. Sans sat next to you in a chair, you laying in a bed. His boney phalanges wrapped around your fleshy ones. Alphys stumbled into the room.

Sans groaned. "Here to bring more bad news?" He remembered his last conversation with Alphys. He kept interrupting her, which he now felt bad about. But, he didn't voice his guilt. "I just c-came in here to tell you that P-Papyrus is h-here." Sans didn't move from his spot beside you. Alphys sighed and walked out of the room. You moaned a little, making Sans' eye sockets widen and his voice work. He called out to Alphys. This was the most activity you've had in days.

Your P.O.V

You looked around the darkness, trying to ignore the door that sat in front of you. You've been through every nightmare in the book. Sans has drowned you, burned you alive, killed you with his Gaster Blasters, everything. There has also been times when it wasn't even about Sans hurting you. One time, you opened your eyes to find yourself back home. This dream was the worst yet, as your parents were there. It was even worse than before. Instead of yelling at you and screaming, everyone pretended you didn't exist. 

Also, in the dream, Sans came to your house. Your parents let him in like he wasn't a stranger. Sans walked right past you and into your bedroom. Photos you took of yourself were in frames around the room. Sans stopped in front of one of these photos, picking it up gingerly. His eye sockets widened on his skull. Then, glowing blue tears streamed down his face. It didn't take you long after that to realize you were supposedly already dead.

Now, you could feel the door getting closer. You were determined to ignore it. No more nightmares. No more death. You were content with staying in this darkness forever, as long as you didn't have to see another one of those ominous fantasies. A voice sounded through your mind. 

 

"Here to bring more bad news?"

 

You just frowned. This happened sometimes. You would hear Sans' voice speaking to you at random intervals, whether you were in a dream or not. The first dream, where Sans angrily asked Alphys why you were in a coma... you were sure that as his real voice. Then again, you might be going crazy. You were stuck in a dark world of nightmares and terror with no escape. You could be imagining everything. Maybe you were dead. Maybe all of this was a special hell, designed just for you.

You didn't care anymore. You had seen the same things... over, and over, and over again. These persistent hallucinations had been going on for days, maybe even weeks. You couldn't tell. You weren't getting hungry or tired, but you did feel weaker. It was as though every dream you saw had broken you bit by bit. You were sure that you couldn't handle any more. If you tried, you might break completely. Then, if this was a coma and you did wake up, you would be to broken to do anything.

It was better this way. You felt the ground under you disappear, sending you hurdling into a darker abyss. You closed your eyes, opening them again to find a bright sunny day. You looked at the cloudless sky tiredly. Why you? Why the fuck did this have to happen to you? You heard voices, so naturally you looked towards them. There, in a clearing, you see Papyrus and a familiar yellow flower. You walk over to them, raising an eyebrow. They don't seem to notice you. 

 

 

"Neeto! Show me again, Papyrus!" Flowey exclaimed. You never heard the flower sound so... fake. Something was up. Papyrus laugh. "An encore, eh?" You looked between the two. "Alrighty! Watch this!" Papyrus hold a bone in his hand, the bone slowly turning blue. Suddenly, bones rain down for the sky. You move to dodge one. "Amazing! It's even better a second time!" You groan under your breath. Maybe if it was a demonstration. Pap nearly killed you with these attacks in the beginning. You frowned Pap was unusually normal voiced in this dream.

"You've gotten so much stronger, Papyrus! I can't believe you're still not in the Royal Guard. They need someone like you." Papyrus sighs, leaning down to bring his eyes level with Flowey's. "Yes they do, but Undyne says I still need more training. I gotta be the best!" You smiled at Papyrus. What a sweet, innocent, cinnamon bun. "You've been training for so long though! How much better can the Great Papyrus get?" Papyrus hums. "Maybe she's just waiting for the correct moment to induct me in! When I'm at my peak prowess!" Flowey looked at Papyrus unconvinced. "And when will that happen?" Papyrus smiles brightly. "Soon I'm sure!" You can't help but giggle.

Then, Flowey's voice cut in. "Are you?" You glared at the flower. "Of course I am! Well..." Pap frowned. Your eyes widened. What was happening? "Papyrus... you're my friend." You felt that there was something wrong with that sentence. "I don't want to see you being treated unfairly. If I may speak honestly, I don't think Undyne will ever let you in-" Papyrus grew enraged. His angry voice interrupting the flower. "Flowey! That's not-" "Unless!" The flower interrupted.

"She can truly see how strong you are. Cooking lessons aren't exactly battle training, you know." Papyrus frowned. "Yes it is... Well... Maybe not traditionally. But-" He sighs. "How can I prove it to her? I've already shown her all my new techniques." Flowey hums. "Say..." His voice sounded different. Off. Papyrus seemed to notice it a little as well. "What if I told you, I knew some way, to bring out your full potential?!" Papyrus looked overjoyed. "Flowey, you know something like that?" You shook your head, but Flowey nodded.

"Yeah!" His creepy laugh echoed. "You probably don't believe it, but it's true! I can help you. I can help you hone your strength, and impress Undyne, get into the Royal Guard. Everyone will know your name. Papyrus, the famous chef. The greatest guard. The bestest friend. Isn't that what you want?" Your eyes widened. That was exactly what Papyrus wanted. "Y-Yes, of course, b-but-" Flowey interrupted Papyrus. "So... whaddaya say? Ready to become the best?"

"I'd love to-" Flowey interrupted again. "Good. Then let me-" Papyrus interrupted the flower. "But I have to decline your offer, Flowey." You internally cheered. "Huh?" Flowey asked. "I'm happy you'd like to help, however, I'd like to accomplish this on my own. After all, I am the Great Papyrus. I'll accomplish my goal the Papyrus way. I can do anything I set my mind to. So, thanks for the opportunity, but I-" Papyrus let out a surprised wail. You gasp.

A vine was wrapped around Papyrus's ankle, dragging him to the ground. "H-Huh? F-Flowey?" More vines wrapped around Papyrus. Your feet were frozen as you tried to move to help Papyrus. You screamed out to him. "You idiot." Flowey's voice was ten times darker than before. "Did you really think you had a choice?" Your vision blurred, and now you were standing behind Sans' work station, which the skeleton himself was resting against.

"Sans!" Papyrus called. You gasped again, tears clouding your vision as you looked at Papyrus and Flowey. "Sans..." Sans hummed, opening his eye socket. "Hm? What's up Papyr-" He froze, his eye turning blue as vines wrapped around him. "Sans.... need your help-" Papyrus tried to speak, but Flowey spoke over him. "Howdy, Sans. Nice to see you again!" Flowey laughed. "Oh, what's wrong?" Papyrus's pained grunts echoed under Flowey's menacingly cheerful voice.

"You look a little, rattled." Flowey laughed again. "Sans, please!" Papyrus cried. "It... hurts!" You screamed and sobbed. You couldn't help either skeleton. Your body felt heavy as your vision darkened. You opened your eyes a little, squinting at the bright light.

"Alphys! Alphys!" You heard Sans voice call. "Hurry, Alphys! I think she's awake!"


	32. I Thought I Didn't Have Friends

You looked around the new (yet familiar) surrounding of Alphys' underground lair. Was this another nightmare? You turned your head to see Sans, and an overwhelming feeling of fear struck you. Images of Gaster Blasters and your own blood ran through your head. You jumped off the bed, immediately regretting your decision when you fell backwards and hit your head on the wall. Sans jumped up from his seat and ran over to you.

"What the hell?" He extends his hand out to you. "Here, let me help you up." You shook your head quickly. "N-No! I'm fine on the ground." Sans looks at you curiously, and you can't help but stare at him fearfully. You were unimaginably scared of him now. If this were real, you would feel differently, right? Little did you know this was real. Sans noticed your look and kneeled down so his eyes were level with yours. "Y/N? Are you okay?"

You see someone you hadn't seen in awhile appear behind Sans, looking at you worriedly. Gaster signed at you to act kindly towards Sans. You nodded and sighed. "I-I'm fine... Just a little groggy." Sans didn't seem convinced. You accepted his hand that he still held out, making Gaster smile. He signed something you didn't know. What was that? Sans seems to notice your looks behind him and looks behind him. Gaster is gone before he even turns his head.

"What are you looking at?" You frown, shaking your head. "Nothing." Sans frowned, and in an instant you were somewhere else. You were on a snowy cliff, far away from anyone else. Sans had teleported the both of you away so you could be alone. Now, he stared at your surprised face. In all of the nightmares, Gaster had never shown up unless he was the nightmare, and you never teleported. Was this real?

Sans shook your shoulders. "What the hell happened to you, Y/N? Why are you so spaced out and terrified of me? What happened when you were in that coma?" You felt warmth streak down your cheeks. This was real. It had to be. Sans wasn't going to hurt you. Sans quickly hugged you, his phalanges moving through your hair. 

"What happened?" You told him every little detail of every nightmare you had since you woke up in the Void. You didn't leave out a single thing, reliving each hallucination like it was happening all over again. You found yourself crying and sobbing by the end of the last one, remembering the haunting screams and grunts of pain Papyrus let scape him. "I'm going to kill that flower." Sans said as he held you tighter. 

"Where is he?" You whispered. "Flowey?" You shake your head. "Pap... is he okay?" Sans stiffened. Then laughed dryly. "Honestly, I don't know." His voice cracked a little. "I've been ignoring everyone since you've been in the coma." Just as he said that, you heard a growl. Two growls, actually. You were both starving. You giggle a little, the fear you had from just looking at Sans started to fade away.

"You hungry?" He asked. You shook your head. "No, I'm Y/N." Sans chuckled and stopped embracing you, holding your hand in his. Suddenly, you were both inside Grillby's. Every Monster's eyes were on you, making you feel very self conscious. They all knew that you had been in a coma. All at once, everyone started asking how you were feeling, invited you over to their tables, and apologized for the inconvenience of you supposedly "fainting and going into a coma." Sans and Alphys must have told everyone a lie to keep your depression a secret.

"Dinner for two?" A quiet voice asked. You looked at Grillby with a small smile and nodded.


	33. Fire

It all happened so fast. One moment, you were standing in Grillby's eating a burger and talking with all your friends. But, the next minute, you were watching from outside as Grillby's burned to the ground. Everyone was out of the building... You looked around. Where was Sans? Your eyes widened in horror. No... He couldn't possibly be inside... could he? You ran towards the burning building. You looked through Grillby's large window. There Sans was.... he seemed to be tied to a chair with vines. You ran to open the door, burning your hands on the metal doorknob.

 

BOOM!

 

Everything happened in slow motion. You were tugged backwards by holed hands as the restaurant you've come to know as Grillby's exploded. The windows shot glass, which cut you on your left and right shins, knees, thighs, and arms. A few miniature pieces of glass had also embedded themselves in your torso. You stared with teary eyes, not even feeling the pain, as Grillby's burned with Sans inside it.

How did Grillby's even catch on fire? Why was Sans inside? Why didn't you save him. The words echoed around your head dangerously. 'Why didn't you save him? Why didn't you save him?' It chanted. You saw the red soaking through your clothes and coloring the white snow before you felt the pain. And when you did feel the pain, you felt it all at once. It was crippling. You passed out cold as soon as you could feel the shock of every piece of glass invading your body.

When you woke up, you were on a hospital bed in Alphys' lair. You couldn't move. Nothing hurt. Your throat was dry. How long had you been asleep for? Was Sans dead? You hoped not. Sans was the only one who knew what you were going through... the only one who understood your feelings. He knew exactly when you needed a hug, and he knew exactly hoe much discipline he needed to show you when you cut.

He couldn't be dead. "U-Um.... Y/N." The meek voice of Alphys muttered. You tried to turn your head, not really succeeding. "O-Oh... good. You're a-awake." She tilted a glass of water to your lips, and you drank some of the liquid greedily. When you finally had your fill, you asked the first question on your mind. "Where's Sans?" Your voice was trembling and quiet. It was strange. You had tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. 

Alphys looked at you sadly. "W-We think..... h-he's....... you k-know...." She didn't finish her sentence. "No!" You called out louder. It almost sounded like your normal voice, save for the fact that the word died on your lips halfway through you saying it. What? You tried to speak, your lips moving. You couldn't make a sound. You shakily lifted your aching arms, which you could now move only a little, and placed them on your throat.

Alphys looked at you sadly. "Y-You breathed in too m-much smoke." She shook her head sadly. "W-We thought you might n-never be able to s-speak again." A tear ran down her face. "I-I think you just b-broke your voice. I-It was so f-fragile...." You looked at her with wide eyes. No. You had to be able to speak. This was a joke, right? Sans would come around the corner with a video camera or something, telling you it was a joke. You'd have your voice back tomorrow. You waited for him to come. He didn't.

A tear escaped your eye. No, no, no, no.... This can't be happening. Why was this happening? More tears fell from your eyes. You made a choking sound, your new version of a sob. How could this have happened to you, to Sans? Why the two of you? What had either of you ever done to deserve this? You both tried to be decent people... didn't you? You cried and cried, Alphys leaving the room so you could have some privacy. Sans was dead. You might not be able to ever speak again. What had happened to your fucked up life?


	34. The Domestic Life

You woke up in the same bed you awoke in the first time. You were still in Alphys' lab. You sighed, or rather tried to, but no sound left your mouth. When you were little, your favorite thing to do was sing. But now... You felt your throat tighten. You would never be able to sing again. You had no voice, and no skeleton by your side. You remembered sitting next to Sans on the couch. You stuck your tongue out at him, and he pinched it. That was the day when things really did go to hell. That was the day you met Gaster. That was the day you cut yourself. Everything just went downhill from there, huh?

You didn't move for a long time. Eventually, Alphys came into the room and offered you some food. You turned it down. How could you eat in the state you were in? You couldn't move without an ache of pain, and you had no appetite. Who would have an appetite when they saw the one they loved get blown to pieces. 'Love?' You questioned yourself. Yes. Love. You did love the skeleton... you just waited too long to realize it. You sighed silently again.

How ironic for you to only love someone when you let them go. You smiled weakly at your song reference, humming the lyrics in your head. Tears streamed down your face as you pretended to sing. 'You only need the light when it burning low... Only miss the sun when it starts to snow... Only hate the road when you're missing home... Only know you lover her when you let her... go.' A choking sound emitted from your throat. You were sobbing again. 'Damn that flower.' You thought miserably. You were going to fucking kill him if he ever showed his face again.

As if you called out to him, he appeared. His annoyingly bright yellow petals shining in the fluorescent lights. "Howdy, Y/N." You reached out your aching arm to strangle him, only to have it be knocked away by a vine. "What's with the hostility, friend?" He laughed creepily. Everything that damn flower did was creepy. "I helped you!" You gave him an angry look. How could killing Sans ever help you? The flower noticed your look.

"Sans was going to throw you in the Void, so instead, I threw him in!" Your eyes widened. You escaped from the Void. That meant that Sans could too, right? You smiled. The flower took your smile the wrong way, apparently. "Oh, see! You knew I helped you all along!" You could save Sans, and you knew it. All you had to do was find Sans' body and wake him up, right? How hard could it be?

You felt determination fill you. This was perfect. Sans was alive. He had to be. And, now you might be able to save both Gaster and Sans. How... you weren't sure. But, you knew it was possible. After all, anything's possible. The word impossible says so itself. (I'm possible- impossible) The flower nodded happily. "Aren't you glad I helped you, Y/N?" You nodded. You were still going to kill this flower, nice and slow, but you needed to use him to get to Sans.

If you could find Sans' body, you could wake Sans up. If you wake Sans up, then you could save him. If you could save him, you could save Gaster. If you could save Gaster, then you could all escape the Underground together. What a good thought that was. To make it to the surface, to show Sans the stars. You could have barbeques in the Summer, and go skiing and snowboarding in the Winter. Papyrus and Sans could come over to your house everyday, and you to theirs.

You all could have dinner at Toriel's with Alphys and Asriel, and maybe you could meet other's and have them come over too. You saw faces flash in your mind. The fish girl and gay stylist box. You wondered what their names were, and if they had any connections with your friends. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. But, you felt like you should get to know them anyway. Then, you could have a family, a real one. One that laughs and stays together and has meals together. A family and friends and a mom and little brother. Would Toriel... Could Toriel be a stand in for the mother you never had?

You grinned wider at that thought. Maybe you could be normal, for once.


	35. I Met A Fish Named Undyne

After Flowey had disappeared, you truly tried to get out of the bed for the fist time. This, as you soon found out, proved to be quite the chore. First, you had to swing your bandaged legs over the side of the bed. Then, you had to push yourself up into a sitting position. Finally, you had to stand up and stay upright. Now normally, this was hardly a chore. But, your body was far from normal. It was hungry and weak and bruised and cut up and tired. Everything that could have happened to your body had happened... and it hurt.

You stumbled along the hallway as you tried to make it out of the building. You'd have to go from Hotland to Snowdin via the boat person, then walk from the loading dock to Grillby's. This was going to be one hell of a walk. So, you started your journey, leaning against walls for support. But, before you could leave the lab, you realized you were only wearing a hospital gown. You looked around for a closet, shocked at what you find. A whole closet of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and other anime cosplay costumes? You rolled your eyes, grabbing the first cosplay you see. This was going to be a fun day. 

After putting on COSPLAY! this, you shakily walked out of Alphys' lab... only to run into the back of a very tall person wearing tons of armor. "Hello?! Who's there?!" A voice asked as they turned around to face you. Your jaw dropped. It was... that fish girl from your hallucinations! You smiled up at her, and she frowned down at you. "Hey! Aren't you that human who keeps nearly dying?!" You felt your grin drop a little at her description of you. But... she wasn't entirely wrong. You had nearly died more than twice now... so it was to be expected that some people thought of you that way.

You just nodded. The fish girl grinned, but her grin dropped seconds later. "You're supposed to be unconscious or whatever! What're you doing out here?!" You looked away from her, deciding to tell her a small sliver of the truth. 'I need to find Sans... I don't think he's dead.' You tried to sign. The fish girl just looked at you, a confused expression on her face. You pull out a pad of paper and a pencil from the Sailor Moon bag that was slung around you. "I need to find Sans." You wrote. Surprisingly, the fish girl nodded. "Papyrus has been in a lot of pain, but I don't think he believes that dumb skeleton is dead either." She grinned a little. "And personally, neither do I." You looked at her with a small smile. So they felt it. They knew, even if it was subconsciously, that Sans was alive.

You wrote down something again, handing the girl in front of you the pad. "What is your name?" The fish girl face palmed. Then, she held out a scaly hand to you. "I'm Undyne, the one and only captain of the Royal Guard." Your eyes widened. This was the famous Captain that Papyrus always whined about? She was so cool, or so you had heard. Pap always told you stories of how Undyne defeated three humans with one swoop! Now, even though you were a human yourself, you had to admit that she was impressive. You excitedly write on the pad again. You were practically jumping with happiness and excitement. "Papyrus has talked about you so much!" The fish girl- Undyne, looked bashful at that sentence, but then proud.

"That nerd has talked a lot about you too, Y/N the Human." You smiled and looked bashful as well. "I hope he's only said good things about me!" You wrote. Undyne laughed, her laugh booming up from deep within her chest. Her laugh was thick and powerful. "Please, you're practically a goddess the way he describes you!" You blush a little. You already liked this Undyne character.

 

'I think we'll be great friends.' You thought with a toothy smile.


End file.
